Torrent of Fate
by Aubie G
Summary: Ciel finds a woman, Acacia, with unusual abilities he finds he could use to his advantages. How will having a woman in the Phantomhives "dog" buissness affect them not only in work, but in daily life as well? SebastianXOC
1. Chapter 1

A young woman walked blithely down the cobblestone streets. Her short blonde hair danced through the air as her quick light steps disturbed the long rats beside her. The dark brown eyes peering through searched for the institution whose name slipped her mind. Although this should bother her, on a day as cold as it was, not a shred of ill feeling could touch her. Today she was free.

A brisk wind blew past her as she stopped before the Undertaker's listening to the cackle come within the shop. Only a fool would give up a chance to listen to the information inside.

"Now lets get to business. There have been a string of kidnappings of young women. None of them are royal or have any connections to power," a young boy's voice echoed within.

Traces of amusement still lay in the Undertakers voice, "so why does this interest you young earl? Is the Queen sending her watchdog out on ordinary missions now?"

"Though they hold no connection of power all of these women have been sought after and sold in the black market for very high prices. It is rumored they have special abilities though none of this is proven," the young voice continued patiently.

A smile spread across her lips as she entered through the threshold. That smile quickly flickered away as she saw three people in the room instead of two as she had expected. A tall man in a suit with black hair and red eyes seemed to pierce right through her. He must have been that child's butler, and a strange one at that.

"Acacia have you changed your mind about the funeral?" the Undertaker asked.

The boy in the room was younger than she thought. Since when were children allowed to become earls?

"I came to pay off my debt," she stated placidly.

Instead of the disgust emanating from the boy's eyes as she expected from a royal Acacia only saw calculation.

In what apologetic tone Acacia could muster, "oh I'm sorry am I interrupting something?"

"Nothing to do now but wait," the earl mumbled.

She continued without concern, "do you want your laugh?"

Flashing a toothy smile the Undertaker replied, "no I have had quite a nice laugh today. I think you will be able to help me in another way though."

"I won't succumb to your twisted fantasies of me playing dead," she retorted.

"I wasn't going to ask that of you today. I wanted to know if you have heard of young women being sold on the black market with unusual abilities," he continued.

A fierce glare closed around the lanky man in black, "why would I know of such things?"

The butler appeared before Acacia with a soft smile and threatening eyes. His glove caressed her cheek as his velvet voice emerged, "please I know this must be a hard time for you with losing someone you love so recently, but if you do know of any information it is imperative you tell it. A young woman such as yourself might be the next target for such treacherous deeds."

A tingle raced through Acacia's spine, "you assume too much. I know full well how to take care of myself in these streets. The last thing we need here are some royals running around trying to exploit us. My future is in my own hands."

On that note Acacia walked out of the shop intrigued and perturbed by the butler. He was like no other man she had seen before. His eyes had such depth...too much. He had seen too much for one lifetime. The soft crunching of snow stopped below Acacia's feet as she turned the street corner. The earl was too much like _him_.

She shook her head and continued onward through the alleyways twisting and turning. The rats her only companions as she entered through the wooden door in a musty room. A silhouetted figure sat in the thick sweet smoke filling the pathetic enclosure she called home.

"You took too long. I'm getting too eager for your own good. Almost had to call one of the other girls," a croaking voice called from the couch.

Acacia cooed suppressing the vomit her churning stomach threatened to let up, "just a few moments longer; I promise you a much better time."

Before he could respond she retreated upstairs to the small stone room. She slipped into some lingerie revealing the deep gashes covering her body. Acacia avoided the broken mirror that stood before her.

While walking down the stairs Acacia took each step with deliberation. Her heart thrummed against her rib cage. Everything in her wanted no more than to run back upstairs an jump from the window to escape this. The man sat on his couch half naked already greedily eyeing her.

Her lips grazed against his skin as she whispered in his ear, "why don't you bite the rest off?"

Instead of the saliva touching Acacia's shoulder and pelvis a strong arm wrapped around her pulling her away from the dreadful couch. She sat on the floor as she looked at the butler from earlier growling at him.

"That is no way to treat a lady. Why don't you learn some manners?" The man in black snarled.

A crack rang throughout the smoke filled room and the man on the couch moved no more. The small earl walked in eyeing the place without a trace of surprise in his eyes. Acacia managed to find a silk blanket and wrap it around her waist. The butler walked over calmly toward her leaving Acacia wishing she had a knife somewhere near by.

The butler started to take off his coat now and while he was distracted Acacia tried to land a punch. Without his attention moving from the buttons his hand grabbed hers with such ease and placed it at her side. He finally took off his coat and took put her arms through the sleeves buttoning up the shirt without a stray glance.

"Sebastian are we ready for the carriage ride home?" The earl inquired.

"Yes I believe the lady is somewhat decent enough to join us," he affirmed.

"Why would I come with you?!" Acacia challenged infuriated.

The boy walked right to her, "we spared you from that so now it's time you do us some favors and answer our questions. I know you are not some normal girl."

"Spared me?!" she retorted, "I told you I am not going to help you royal bustards."

"Even if it means destroying those who torment you?" he chided.

"I am no longer theirs."

"Then why whore yourself to the likes of him?"

"I'll have my own revenge. I don't need your help!" Acacia yelled with tears brimming unexpectedly upon her eyes.

Materializing before her the soft white glove soaked up the tear, "young master haven't I taught you better than to make ladies cry?"

Her heart skipped a beat as her body stiffened in his presence, "I'll go."

Instead of trying to clean up the mess the earl left the body exposed on the couch as the butler started escorting Acacia outside.

"Don't you need to clean up? Or does royalty always get their way?" Acacia challenged while in the carriage.

"Something like that," the boy muttered.

The carriage thrust forward as the butler drove.

"I still don't know your name earl," she started.

The boy let a smile cross his lips, "I am Ceil Phantomhive."


	2. Chapter 2

2

The name rang through Acacia's ears. Too many times had the Phantomhives almost ruin her old business. The queen's dog is what they always called him with spite dripping from their lips.

"I think you already know, but my name is Acacia," she introduced.

"Do you have a last name?" he started.

"Not that I know. I was never close to my family..." she trailed.

The rest of the ride remained silent as the carriage went exceedingly fast through the English country side.

Acacia would not have noticed that the carriage had stopped if not for the boy walking out. All of that butlers actions seemed so eerily perfect. He offered his hand to her. Curiosity got the best of Acacia so she allowed herself to accept the hand she didn't need. Chills ran through her body for that brief moment of contact.

"Don't stare," she forced her wandering eyes sternly to keep her eyes pasted on the ground.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive estate," the silk voice wrapped around her too perfectly.

Too real was that silk. Acacia remembered while looking at the coatless butler the attire she sported. How ridiculous she must have appeared, and yet neither one said a word about it.

"Sebastian I am going to retire take care of our guest. I will attend to her in the morning," Ceil instructed with a yawn walking up the stairs.

"Yes my lord," was his only reply.

In the grandiose hallway Acacia was now left alone with this man. His red eyes seemed to be able to shine through the dark as if they had beacons of light radiating from them. Her breath was caught in her throat staring at him, but why? He was just a man.

Sebastian bowed, "please follow me, and allow me to show you to your room."

Acacia stopped trying to remember where she was in the mansion after a minute walking through the impossibly windy hallways. Finally, a door opened seemingly by itself while Sebastian already appearing inside of the room. She walked in slowly staring at the butler with her attention in full at the now exposed white undershirt. She drew in a slow breath catching his scent from the jacket...he smelt sweet something like vanilla mixed with a rock earth smell or tree sap.

"If you would so please I have something for you to slip into for the night that may be more comfortable," he started holding a white night dress.

"Thanks," was all that could pass her lips.

"Should you need me just ring this bell and I will come promptly thereafter," he instructed while holding out the crystal bell before her.

Acacia nodded and watched Sebastian slip out of the room. A shiver ran through her spin again, and not from the chill of the new light clothes either.

"I can't believe that," she muttered quietly, "not until I test this further."

Sunlight seeped through a crack in the thick velvet curtains. Acacia's heart skipped a beat when she first opened her eyes by the confusion of where she had ended up last night. She thought it was all a dream, but now she realized it was real. Even him.

Knocking came from behind her door, "may I please enter."

"It's your house," she replied.

Sebastian walked in with an elegant dress draped over one arm as he wore a cool smile. "The young master wanted you to have this. He thought it was his duty to cloth you properly since he tore you away so quickly last night."

Acacia flared red, "that must have been expensive."

"Please don't worry about such things. You are a welcome guest of the Phantomhive's," he added.

Acacia shifted her weight uneasily not used to men being so proper with her. Most of the men she had been in contact with eyed her greedily, and yet Sebastian's glance did not stray away from her face.

"Thanks," she murmured.

Sebastian bowed to her and left from the room leaving the thing with her. Acacia was lost at how she was supposed to put such a complicated thing with so many layers and strings on herself. After fumbling around for a few minutes fruitlessly a knock rang through the room again.

"Are you ready Ms. Acacia?" he called from the hallway.

Silence laid thick between them as she stood half naked in the room searching for what to say, "I...you wouldn't....could you help me?"

Sebastian walked in unperturbed by the request and still his gazed did not waiver. Though she was used to most men seeing worse than this for some reason she did not want to seem indecent before him. Maybe the air of this place was getting to her.

"I am sorry for assuming you could handle this by yourself. Of course the corset is nearly impossible to handle by oneself," Sebastian apologized saving her from some embarrassment.

Chills ran through Acacia as Sebastian ran his gloved fingers down her spine as his other hand reached for the corset. The darkness was starting to close in on her as she lost balance. Instead of meeting the marble floor as she expected her half naked body pressed against his hard one for a long moment.

Her golden eyes fluttered open looking up at Sebastian, and she promptly pulled herself away.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled still unsteady on her feet.

Sebastian moved her easily to the bed and she looked into his dark pupils to see her eyes returned back to the dark brown.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"You shouldn't be we have not fed you yet," was his reply as he bowed deeply.

She forced a small smile out and prayed he hadn't noticed. He went back over and swathed her in the crimson cloth. If it weren't for that damned corset she would have been discovered hyperventilating...all because of him.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Hey I am uploading before Wednesday this week because I know I'm not gonna have a chance to then. I am sure that this will be okay for everyone. I hope you enjoy and please review to tell me how you think everything is going. It's slow now, but I promise it picks up soon!

________________________________________________________________________

The azure eyes glowered up the stairs as Ceil's foot tapped the floor without his realization of it doing so. Sebastian appeared at the top of the stairs with his arm around hers. She seemed to be leaning on him; after proclaiming to be so strong.

Upon reaching the bottom of the steps that butler stood by his master and both bowed deeply toward Acacia.

"What's that for? I'm just a street rat," she snapped hoping her blood would not grace her cheeks.

"You're a lady now that you have entered the Phantomhive mansion," Ceil explained slowly as if he were talking to a child.

Sebastian already a few paces ahead announced, "breakfast is ready. We will start out with chai that Prince Soma graced us with."

Ceil cut him off, "you don't mean to say that _he's _here."

Instead of giving a verbal reply the butler opened the door to the huge dining room with the colossal mahogany table. A young man around Acacia's age sat with tan skin and shining dark hair.

"Ceil!!!" he proclaimed with a genuine smile emerging from his lips as he went in for a tight embrace with the tiny earl.

Acacia could not suppress her laughter which would not last long as the unfamiliar voice caught the young man's attention.

He practically dropped the earl and stepped past him as he grabbed her hand, "my lady let me introduce myself. I am Prince Soma, a prince from India, and may I be blessed as to know your name?"

Only a few inches away from Acacia's face she looked over his shoulder to see pride emanating from those blue pits.

She pulled her hand away and spat, "royalty has never had any interest in me before why start now?"

Without being invited Acacia plopped herself down on a plush chair, but before she could move herself closer to the table it already appeared before her. Instead of Sebastian, a man similar to the Prince, except with very light hair stood with a smile.

"My name is Agni and I care for the young Prince. Please excuse him," he said with a bow.

Before she could respond Ceil snapped, "what are you doing here anyway? I have work to do today."

"I haven't seen you in a while and thought you might like my company! Anyway with a lady you can't be doing too much work to entertain her properly. Of course if you are going to I would be more than happy to..." the prince trailed off by Ceils hardened gaze.

Chai appeared before the three as she looked down to see the finely carved china. They trusted her not to shatter such a frail thing?

"I'm sorry," Ceil started, "that I have been acting in such a way in front of a lady. I assure you we will get to business after breakfast."

After breakfast was served Acacia kept catching Agni's gaze upon her, but before she could be sure Agni was helping the prince. She noticed Agni whispered something into the young man's ear which them prompted his eyes to flicker up to meet Acacia's eyes.

A few minutes after that Prince Soma announced with all the grandiose he could muster, "Agni and I must be leaving! He just reminded me of some business I left unattended, but Ceil don't hesitate to ask for help if you need it! Remember we are friends!"

With a wave of his hands the prince and all his fine attire left the room.

"Lets cut the crap what information do you think you could possibly get from a street girl?" Acacia spat as she tasted the liquid in the fine fragile cup. To her surprise she enjoyed not only it's taste, but its scent and how it made her feel.

Bemusement crossed the boys fresh features, "we know who you are and what you can do so don't try to hide it."

"What whore myself out? That's great if you're interested in starting a brothel," she retorted.

"Do you take me for a fool? You think I would go to all this trouble for a common whore?" Ceil gripped the table as his knuckles started to turn white.

Sebastian appeared before Acacia and took off his glove caressing her cheek as a smile spread. Immediately her eyes turned golden and her heart thrummed violently against her chest. So dark....blood...inhuman screams....blackness.

Swimming in the shadows tortured with those images the first relief Acacia felt was cool water. The images started to fade as a velvet voice enveloped her pulling her through the shadows.

Acacia's eyes fluttered open with only the edges brimmed with gold. She found herself breathing heavily, gasping for breath. She calmed herself as water was dribbled over her face again. Where she lay was very plush. She knew she had to find out who was tending to her, but when she looked into the depths of those crimson eyes she wished she hadn't.

"_His _voice calmed me?! What's wrong?" Acacia mentally chastised herself.

She refused to let the images encroach in her memories any longer and managed, "sorry for being such a burden. I think it would be better if I left."

"Please rest. I doubt you have very much strength after being exposed to such things. I can't let you leave after exposing myself in such a way," the butler cooed.

Despite all reasoning his voice comforted her. She hardly listened to the words he was formulating until the young voice penetrated the air, "it's obvious you are one of the girls that have special talents. It's exceedingly dangerous to be out in the streets now."

"You're not keeping me here as a gesture of kindness....what is it that you want of me?"

"As Sebastian demonstrated to me sufficiently you can see into souls. See the depths and truth of people. There are many instances where that would help my job go much more smoothly. In return you live here and will be treated better than a brothel with all the protection from Sebastian," Ceil bargained leaning on his cane staring into her eyes.

"I'm supposed to feel comforted after what he put me through?" She spat sitting up, "not like you are giving me a choice. Either I agree or you can forcibly make me. I guess so..." Acacia trailed defeated.

"At least she is not slow young master," Sebastian responded standing as the evening sun enveloped him in pink.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Acacia let out a long sigh with her new attire that proved to be much more comfortable. Her plaid shorts and white shirt fit her a bit differently than the original owner, but it was good enough. Stepping out of the small servants quarters she realized she had no idea where she had ended up.

"Damn sense of direction..." she muttered under her breath.

"Finny! Where have you been Sebastian has been looking for you!" A maid with red hair and a thick pair of glasses called.

"My name isn't..." before Acacia could finish she was dragged through the long twisted hallways ending up in a large slightly charred kitchen where a tall man with blonde hair and a cigarette stood next to Sebastian.

Sebastian's lips curled as his eyes swept over the attire Acacia now sported. Clearing his throat, "Maylene."

"Yes Sebastian?" She answered while snapping into a saluting position.

"Are you acquainted with the person standing next to you?"

Blood flushed her cheeks as she went to examine the new goods "Finny" sported, "wha...wha...what happened?!?! All this time I thought you were!!!"

Acacia slapped away her encroaching hands, "I'm not Finny!"

The tall blonde man burst out laughing while somehow keeping his cigarette in his gaping mouth, "well she wears those clothes much better than he did anyway. My name is Bard."

A lanky boy with red blonde hair stood at the doorway blinking his eyes, "am I seeing double?"

"Enough," Sebastian's voice boomed through the kitchen, "if you have so much time to slack around talking than I must not be giving you enough work to do!"

Everyone but Acacia snapped into a straight rigid line. Sebastian gave her a damning stare which she retorted, "I don't mind working but there is no way in hell I am going to treat you as a superior."

For a moment a sadistic smile graces those perfect lips, "alright. I have the perfect job for you to do then."

With a quick wave of his hand the three servants scurried to accomplish their daily tasks. Acacia followed apprehensively behind the elegant man as they stepped through the threshold of Ceil's office. His pink lip jutted out to form a perfect pout on the serious child.

"Young master Acacia will be serving the young masters every whim. Please excuse me," Sebastian informed slightly rushed so Ceil could not oppose him.

Acacia stood in the middle of the room with her toes curling into the plush rug unable to find any shoes that would be appropriate with what she was wearing. She took a deep breath and started to walk toward the now skeptical Ceil.

"What's wrong Ceil?" She asked casually.

"Excuse me?" he demanded.

"I asked what was wrong. When we entered you were..."

"What do you think you are wearing and how dare you call me by my first name!"

"You never made any specifications of what I would have to wear or how I should speak to you! I never agreed to be a servant of yours so there is no reason why your elder should not address a child by his first name!"

"I am the master of this house you will treat me as such," Ceil warned as his blue eye penetrated hers.

Staring into those sad pools Acacia lost her breath for a moment. Catching Ceil entirely off guard he found himself enveloped between Acacia's arms as she stiffened with the touch. Before he could respond to the situation he became free as a thud resounded through the room. Sebastian had Acacia pinned to the floor with a butter knife pressed to her throat.

"Sebastian I order you to wait!" Ceil commanded striding over. He leaned over to look right into her dark brown eyes and inquired casually, "why?"

"I'm sorry I must have surprised you. I just remembered why you looked so familiar. Two years ago I saw you encaged and badly beaten. I remember that they were planning on selling you probably to a sweat shop or be a child butler where you could be taken advantage of in so many ways. I remember seeing those eyes....they looked so sad, but that spark of determination never left them," Acacia confessed.

"So why touch me?" Ceil demanded unmoved.

Pink tinged her cheeks, "well you looked so young and I felt so badly for you. I knew I had no future so I decided to...distract the man planning to sell you that night. The next day I couldn't find you anywhere and assumed the worse. Sorry for being so rash."

With a look from Ceil, Sebastian got off of Acacia and helped her back up. Ceil started, "so you endured a similar fate as I?"

"Well I'm not sure how long you were moved around in the black market, but I was kept down there for three years until I was mature enough to whore. My father sold me to those men so that he could pay for my brother's education. Honestly I grew pretty complacent down there, until the night when I saw that look in your eye. No matter how badly you were being beaten you never lost that ambition. That's when I remembered mine. After I thought I failed helping you out I knew I couldn't keep living the way I was. I escaped to a brothel figuring sooner or later I would meet up with my captors and then I would get my revenge. I also needed some money to start out in the world and figured that place would provide me with the income I needed," Acacia explained slowly she then got to her knee and bowed, "in return for giving me ambition and failing to help you that night please let me repay you Ceil Phantomhive by being your pawn. Use me in what you feel is right and I will follow."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry this one took so long to upload. To put it simply my old computer was broken for a while and then when I got my new computer I had problems with downloading word. So I promise it won't take long in the future (hopefully!) Please review and be on the lookout for another chapter again this week (since I feel bad for keeping everyone waiting so long)! Oh and a huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed both with praise and constructive criticism (I defiantly need that too!) I will work on being more clear with my writing (grammar has never been my strong point).

5

A rare smile graced Ceil's lips, "you are now lower than a dog...a cat perhaps."

A menacing glare shot from that butler's red eyes as Ceil looked more amused than ever. Acacia decided not to try to understand the subject as she asked, "is there anything you want me to do?"

All of Ceil's gravity returned, "you're now bonded to me. You always have the choice to leave of course, but you will have to face Sebastian before you do. So now that you are my pawn let me be frank. Your main purpose will be to seduce men that I am hunting and still hold some reservations about. As soon as you get a clear enough view of their soul you may dispose of them in an appropriate manner using Sebastian if need be. As for daily life though, you will fill in any gaps that the other servants may leave. I have a need for a feminine touch around here…do you know how to waltz?"

"Uh yeah. Some of my clients made me learn. Why?" She asked confused.

"Good then you will be my dance partner today and teach me. Sebastian is a horrible teacher," Ceil ordered standing up, "change into more appropriate attire."

"Alright," Acacia shrugged, "oh I mean of course master."

With a bow Sebastian and Acacia left the room as she started off to where she thought her room was when Sebastian interrupted, "where are you going?"

"My room to change of course. I was going to find the maid; Maylene was it, to help me change into that dress again."

"You are headed in the wrong direction," he started, "and I don't think she will be able to help you in anything that requires refinement. Please allow me to help."

Acacia's eyebrow raised as her hands planted themselves on her hips, "don't you have some work to do?"

"My work is to keep the young master happy at all times. If he is kept waiting he will become most displeased," Sebastian tolerantly informed, "now please follow me and try not to get too lost."

"Sounds like an excuse to see me half naked," Acacia murmured in what she thought was quietly.

"I assure you I don't feel those temptations," he answered without turning around walking down the hallway.

"You're a man of course you do," she retorted.

"I'm just one hell of a butler," was Sebastian's only response as Acacia's bedroom appeared before her. She was really going to have to pay attention to where she was going instead of concentrating on the bizarre butler so much.

As Acacia was changing her eyes seemed to wander toward the butler instead of staring out the window at the beautiful white scenery as she normally would have done. Her mind raced as her concentration was totally enveloped on the man changing her. His elegant lines with midnight black hair. Yet her admiration was not without fear either. His actions where so eerily perfect and his skin so pale…it looked as though he had no blood coursing through his veins.

"Could he really be a....demon?" her mind toyed mentally thinking the word for the first time. From what she saw in him he defiantly seemed like it. No place on earth was so abysmal and sent her into shock upon grazing him. Yet something about him was not totally evil as she would have expected. When he pressed the knife to her throat a kind of caring and loyalty exuded from him as if he truly cared about the child. Before her mind could toy with any more ideas Sebastian interrupted her thoughts and lead her down the ballroom where Ceil stood rigidly leaning heavily upon his cane.

"About time," he snapped.

"Would you talk to a lady in such a way if you were on the dance floor with her? Now ask me to dance," Acacia demanded.

"Why?! You're my instructor!" Ceil demanded as pink kissed his cheeks.

"You wouldn't grab a lady of you liking from the floor without a proper introduction would you? To learn the waltz you have to know not only the dance, but the formalities too. Now then," Acacia waited with a smile.

Ceil sighed, but followed directions, "would you please take this dance my lady?"

"Of course," she smiled surprised at the noble tone he could have.

Much to Acacia's surprise the sound of the violin drifted through the chamber and almost made her misstep. When she looked over she saw the figure in black with his nimble fingers gliding over the wooden instrument easily as if they were whispering sweet somethings the instrument amplified. Was there anything he could not do?

Once Ceil got a firm concept of the moves Acacia decided to strike up conversation with him, "are you learning this waltz to impress any particular lady?"

"What does this conversation have to do with the waltz?" Ceil demanded as he stepped on Acacia's foot.

She winced, "to make sure you are able to keep a conversation going while dancing. You would not want your partner to be bored would you? Now would you please answer your instructor's question?"

Ceil glanced over to see a bemused smile on his butlers lips, "if you must know I am engaged."

It was Acacia's turn to misstep, "so young?!"

"Yes," was his only reply trying to continue on with the dance.

She broke away in disbelief, "is that even fair?"

Sebastian stepped in between the two, "please understand Acacia nobles are generally engaged very early since they must marry other nobles."

Acacia cleared her throat and went back to her dance partner, "I'm sorry about my reaction. As you can probably tell, I have never been exposed to the world that you nobles created. Not that it's really a bad thing considering. Anyway, you should practice starting up a conversation."

"Alright," he started with a gleam in his azure eye, "what was your ambition that I sparked in you?"

Acacia chuckled, "some may view it as petty, but I have more confidence that you will understand. I wanted revenge. I wanted to make the people who kept me in captivity and stripped away any innocence I may have been able to preserve pay dearly. Make them feel as I did all those year mentally and physically. They're not my main goal though. I am looking for my father who abandoned me and I want him to suffer the most. I want to earn his love and trust and then shatter it as he had done to me. I want to make him respect me and the woman I've become, and most of all I want to make sure I am the one who will escort him into death."

"You have family out there and you want to take that away?" Ceil pressed.

"They're not family. Families are people who love one another and would do anything to make each other happy. I don't believe people should be defined by who they happened to come into this world to. It's all a matter of chance anyway. People should be judged by their intentions," Acacia expounded.

"Intentions?" he challenged.

"Yes their truest ones. Like I said before people are born rich and poor by chance. Judging them on wealth or beauty alone is silly when you think of it that way. Life shakes people and forces them to make hard decisions. I don't think anyone really goes where they plan from the start," Acacia finished.

In Acacia's eyes it seemed to her Ceil looked at her with a quiet admiration. He seemed to soak in every word and examine the validity of each syllable. The dancing continued to the sweet melody of the violin. As the music died so too did the graceful movement. The two partners gave their respects.

"Thank you for the instruction. It's much more helpful than working with a man," Ceil commented with a glance towards his butler.

"I cannot help my physical limitations young master," Sebastian said somewhat apologetically as if he felt he should.

"Sebastian, prepare my snack for me. Acacia follow me," Ceil ordered.

Nothing was said between the two during their walk. Ceil finally stopped in the middle of his greenhouse garden with flowers in full bloom around them. The glass still had some snow burdening it, but it was hard to remember the season outside in the warm garden. The air smelt of the flora surrounding them.

"It's beautiful out here! How long has it been since I felt this good?" Acacia wondered aloud.

"Good," Ceil said letting the word soak on his tongue to examine its taste, "do you believe that anyone is really good?"

"Of course! I find myself straying near the person with the most pure soul. It just makes me happy after so many years of being around some of the worst," she answered while examining a white rose in full bloom.

"You say souls exist...."Ceil trailed.

Acacia cut him off abruptly, "they do. They are the most precious thing you will ever have in your life."

"Right. I want you to tell me what mine is like," Ceil ordered.

"Why so curious?" Acacia inquired.

"That was an order," Ceil demanded.

"Of course master," Acacia replied, "to see it most clearly I need skin contact most preferably on the head or chest."

"Fine," he agreed.

Acacia bent down as she put her forehead on his and closed her eyes as she drew Ceil in for a close embrace. She felt herself being thrust through the caverns of his deepest emotions. Anguish, resentment, and....hope? Acacia dipped her feet into the pools of memories. A burning house, looking at men everywhere through bars, blood. Before she could pull herself out a shriek did so for her. As she came to realize reality she saw Ceil's face contorted into worry and followed his gaze to a girl with blonde hair and tears brimming her green eyes.

"How could you Ceil?" was all she could manage through her tight throat.

"Lizzy!" was his exclaim lined with desperation.


	6. Chapter 6

6

"Lizzy it's not what you think," Ceil desperately explained, "she's just a servant."

"You let your servant touch you in ways you would never dream of letting me," she pouted moving away from his touch.

"Please forgive me if I have insulted you, but I had to check Ceil's temperature," Acacia lied perfectly.

Lizzy's attention was now in a different direction, "Ceil are you alright?! You're sick aren't you? You always push yourself so hard."

"He doesn't seem to have anything serious, but I don't want you catching what he has. I came out here to see if there was any feverfew to help suppress his fever that I suspected him to have," she continued on her discourse.

Lizzy smiled, "so you must be the nurse!"

Acacia couldn't help but smile, "I am here to try and make Ceil feel better."

Ceil walked toward Lizzy, "please go home I wouldn't want you catching what I have."

"Alright. My carriage is still waiting so I suppose it won't be much trouble, but I will visit in a few days to make sure you're all right. Please rest Ceil," she begged.

"I won't let him do anything but," Acacia consoled, "let me escort you to your carriage."

"No, please stay with Ceil and make sure he gets better I can find my own way," she affirmed with a smile. With that she left the room as Ceil and Acacia followed to make sure she left. Once she did Ceil started to walk away.

"Go find Sebastian he will tell you what needs to be done. I have work to attend to," Ceil ordered.

"Yes master," Acacia replied. She wandered down the halls and found the kitchen from the smells emitting from it. When she entered she found Sebastian with an apron over his tuxedo, and Acacia could not stifle her laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked with confusion impressing itself on his facial features.

"I'm sorry I just didn't expect to see you like that," Acacia confessed suppressing her laughter and rolling up the sleeves of the red dress. She found work in the preparation of the strawberries that were to surround the chocolate cake meant for Ceil's snack.

Acacia glanced around the room making sure no one else was around besides Sebastian, "you're…a demon aren't you Sebastian?"

He looked up surprised, "I never thought you would admit it aloud."

"Aren't you supposed to be denying it and making up excuses?" She asked stunned by his reaction.

"Why would I. I hoped you had figured that much out when you touched me. Ceil and I already planned for you to find out. I was just wondering how long it would take you to ask aloud," he commented with his red gaze scrutinizing the chocolate cake to make sure it was perfect.

Acacia's brown eyes flitted back to the strawberries upon the realization she was staring, "so do you believe you're inherently evil, and you don't have anything good within you?"

Sebastian's answered in his silken voice, "I am a demon aren't I? Is there any other definition where I should possess good?"

"You never answered the question which means you know you do. Good," she commented.

With Acacia's next blink she found herself pressed against the wall with Sebastian's hand pinning her throat there and his black nails digging in her skin. His eyes seemed to grow wilder less and a deeper red if that was possible. Acacia's heart raced, but she forced herself to remain calm.

"You see the images of hell my soul keeps," Sebastian growled, "do you really think anything living there could harbor anything near good? I feel your heart racing begging you to make an attempt to get away from me. It's instinctual; your very core knows I'm evil."

"I've told Ceil this and I will tell you. I don't judge people by their status of where they came from. What I judge is intentions. Past the facade of hell your soul puts up to protect itself in deception is a battle between your instincts and reason. The fact there is any battle there show you are good...or at least are trying to be, " Acacia explained through a hoarse whisper.

Sebastian let her drop to the floor as he went back to his silken voice, "I must get the young masters snack to him on time. What kind of butler would I be? Please deliver this to him for me Acacia."

Sebastian placed the cake in Acacia's hand and gently shoved her out of the room. She could have sworn she heard him breathing heavily, but that could have been a trick of the mind.

Acacia finally found Ceil's office after wandering down the hallways for about ten minutes. She could always find her way in the streets, but something about this house made her a total ditz. When she opened the heavy oaken doors to his office she saw Sebastian standing in the right side Ceil.

"Took you long enough," Ceil retorted.

"Sorry," Acacia put down the cake and noticed an envelope with fine calligraphy scrawled over it.

Sebastian glided over in that supernatural way; took Acacia's hand and kissed it, "I would be honored if you would be my date tonight."

Sorry that this is so short and not very eventful. I promise the next one will be jammed pack with action and pretty long! I couldn't make you wait a week for something so short though.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! I hope everyone is doing well. I have been trying to upload this story since yesterday, but fanfiction hates me and won't let me log on. Anyway a fun fact…I just realized that across from the photography studio I work at there is a restaurant with the name Acacia. Ha! Subliminal messaging is powerful!

________________________________________________________________________

7

Acacia's heart beat boldly at her chest with no regard of the sensitivity of the man walking right beside her. She ignored the inexplicable reaction and assumed it was due to her knowing his true side. Before she could walk toward the party any further Sebastian stood before her taking her hand.

"Don't be nervous I won't let anything happen to you," he cooed in her ear.

"Unless Ceil calls," she pressed as she continued walking toward the party.

"You doubt my abilities?" he challenged not willing to let it drop.

"We both know if it came down to it you would have to pick Ceil," she said with a sad smile.

Sebastian took held her hand tighter as they walked into the large party. Acacia searched the room not used to being in such high class places, and hoped she would not breach any social codes. The music rose and everyone started to line up with dance partners.

Sebastian bowed before her, "could I please have this dance with such a fine lady?"

"Sure," she answered.

Sebastian pulled Acacia in close to him with an arm wrapped around her waist. The room swirled around the two as she stared into his crimson eyes and saw her reflection in them. Moments passed of silent dancing and without her conscious permission Acacia rested her head on his hard chest. For being a demon he really knew how to sooth her. Much to her surprise Acacia's ears were filled with a steady thrum of a heart beat. Only when the movement stopped did she realize where he head rested so easily and she snapped it up as it filled with blood.

Before she could apologize Sebastian interrupted, "I see a balcony over there. Why don't we go and find what we can see from there?"

Without any spontaneous rejection Sebastian led her through the ballroom as other guests stared at his obvious beauty his midnight hair framing his pale chiseled face and his long lean muscles that tantalized the viewer just barely showing beneath his tuxedo. Women whispered to one another as men grew tense and defensive; maybe they sensed his true nature? Moving onto the balcony with the moonlight caressing every feature his beauty grew exponentially. Acacia caught herself so she would not stare she walked to the edge of the balcony to see the garden that glittered in the moonlight with the fountain below in the center.

"It's perfect out here," Acacia sighed overwhelmed by the beauty she had not been exposed to before.

When she turned she found Sebastian standing right beside her and brushing her blonde hair from her supple cheek. Acacia blushed unsure of why. Men touched her, but never like this. She realized that when he touched her images of hell did not appear; rather softer emotions she could not bring herself to focus on since she was engrossed on his physical beauty.

"We should go back in unless we want to draw attention to ourselves don't you think?" Acacia suggested feeling as though she was losing herself in those ruby pools.

He let a small sigh escape his lips, "yes I suppose your right."

As soon as they entered Acacia faced a lean man with vibrant green eyes and brown hair, "I would be so honored as to have this dance with you."

"But of course," Acacia mustered up the most formal reply she could think of.

In a polite restrained way the two moved together gracefully across the ballroom and the man started the conversation, "you seemed shocked as if you wouldn't expect the head of this party to grace you with a dance."

His arrogance annoyed Acacia, but his soul was what was shocking, "yes well I really didn't expect it. A man like you with a humble girl like me…there are so many more worthy women here why me?"

"So bashful, how endearing. You must know though that you are the most beautiful woman in this room," he pressed

"I'm not so sure about that," Acacia dared to steal a glance around the room and found Sebastian not engaged with his new dance partner but glaring at the man she was dancing with.

"You both must be madly in love. How unfortunate for me," he sighed.

"Oh no I would not say we are in love at all. It's just...well he's so controlling. I would love to get away from him and live a little," Acacia sighed looking right into those green eyes.

A smile crept across his harsh features, "why don't I help you with that predicament. Who is he to disturb us at my party?"

Acacia forced a delighted smile when her body begged her to scream or hyperventilate anything to release her fears. She was led the back way so that they would not gather more attention and distractions. Instead of leading her upstairs as she expected they started down winding stairs.

"Why downstairs? Aren't your rooms upstairs?" she dared to ask.

"People would suspect us upstairs," he answered quickly.

The stone basement was cold and only a few candles lit the massive place his slimy voice broke through, "I know it's a bit awkward, but look at it as a new experience. Now let's get you more comfortable."

He ran his fingers down her back and was just like the rest. No worse. He enjoyed her fear and discomfort...relished in it. Acacia reminded herself of Ceil's mission he set before her after Sebastian asked for her to date him, to find who was keeping all the women with special abilities and delve completely into his soul. She had to remember this was not a real date, but Sebastian was a guard if anything went wrong. Why did it have to be him though, the man who took away her innocence so long ago? Once she was exposed completely to the freezing air surrounding her he pressed her against the rough stone and licked her neck.

"What a bad whore running away like that," he whispered feeling chains around her wrist and feeling herself suspended from the ground slightly," now look what you've done to this poor boy."

By his torch light Ceil was illuminated in a cage bound, gagged, blindfolded, and whipped in several places. Even in the poorly lit cavernous basement Acacia could make out his tear stained cheeks. Blood pooled at the bottom of the cage.

Acacia gasped, "Cole you bastard."

He let that disgusting smile appear again, "you remember my name. I'm so glad. Now you must know who and what you are so come back peacefully with us and we won't lay another finger on that boy; if you decide in any other way though we will kill him now. Oh and don't think that butler of his will be able to come to his aid we know all about his kind and made sure the boy could not and would not call out his name. We're of course used to freaks thanks to our ability of examining the likes of you. Now, do you really want to kill him for a reality you know won't last?"

Acacia knew Sebastian would not be looking for her for an hour or so and Ceil lay helpless and terrified in that cage no doubt relieving that awful time. Acacia cursed herself inwardly for being chained and so helpless.

In a hoarse voice she answered, "I'll come back with no qualms please just let him be safe."

"Return the boy from where he came. No doubt he will not have the courage to delve deeper in this case," Cole ordered.

Acacia watched as Ceil was dragged deeper in the darkness and all her hope seemed to follow that boy.

"For your disobedience you must pay a price," Cole warned as he pulled a whip with razors at the tip. His hand flew freely as Acacia felt the blades dig into her tender scarred skin and rip out chunks of the tender flesh. After a few lashes Cole grunted and left her hanging on that wall where her arms screamed as they tried to hold her entire weight and the rusted metal dug deeper into her wrists. A man came in from nowhere and eyed her how she was used to. Better than the beatings.

The particularly fat man came pressing in as she whispered, "let's make this easier on you. Wouldn't you rather me be on the ground? I could show you what I can really do with my hands. I wouldn't be able to run. Not enough energy."

The man gleamed with greed as he found the key on the other side of the room and let Acacia fall to the ground. Her dress still lay on the ground beneath and the man drew closer grapping her and putting his fat fingers in here open wounds. An unmistakable scream resounded through the stone basement. She remembered it all too clearly from all those years ago. A faint orange glow in the distance gave away their position and Acacia found her dagger in her dress, and plunged it into the fat man's heart. With a low moan he fell limp on the floor and she refused to waste time to retrieve the precious weapon. She saw a similar weapon positioned right above Ceil ready to plunge into his tender skin.

Acacia appeared before Ceil from the darkness and held him close to her as she felt her fears materialize in her back as the crimson stream poured onto the small frame of the boy. She watched as Ceil's azure eye widened in horror and the gaping wound before him with the blade an inch away from him.

"Sebastian," was Acacia's last words before the darkness pressed itself completely on her.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Acacia forced her heavy lids to open morbidly curious to where she had ended up. She was greeted with glaring white and a shadow in the distance.

"Heaven? I didn't expect that one..." she commented to herself.

"Interesting thing to call this estate," that silken voice responded in a bemused tone.

With another blink she saw Sebastian before her with a deep scar against his pale chest.

Acacia sat up quickly, "you're hurt!" She fell back onto the soft surface she recognized as her bed as the room spun around her.

"Please relax you will reopen your wound with that sudden movement," he pleaded putting her covers back over her.

"Why did you get hurt?" She asked while touching the darker skin as she filled with emotion. Blood...fear...failure? Sebastian was perfect why would he feel like he failed?

"The only reason it has kept up this long is because they dipped their daggers in holy water. Like that would be enough to end a demon," he laughed.

Acacia sat up carefully waiting for the room to stop spinning, "what's wrong? Something is bothering you."

"I worked hard to stop the bleeding and keep death from taking you," he answered with a skeptical look meant to scare Acacia back to laying down.

"You won't get away with that. Please why are you upset?" she pressed.

"I am just a butler," he dodged while looking out the window with the snow just beginning to melt.

"And I'm a servant too. We're the same," she assured.

Irony struck him, "you see us as the same?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Acacia asked earnestly.

"I am a being from the depths of hell, and you. You are graced with a talent god has given you that is so rare people would do anything to have it."

"You say my talent is from God wouldn't he want me to reach out to who would cause the most problems? Anyway you are a man nothing more."

"You would diminish me so?"

"Diminish? Men are the ideal creatures. They aren't bestowed with any supernatural powers. All of the talents they posses comes from their own work. Yes you make a fine man Sebastian," Acacia declared with a proud smile.

Before the conversation could go any further Sebastian excused himself since he was called by Ceil. Acacia fell back into bed having used any energy reserves she managed to build and fell into a deep sleep again.

When Acacia's eyes fluttered open again they were greeted with Sebastian setting tea on her nightstand in the moonlight with his normal attire again.

"Decided a shirt would be good to wear this time around," she joked.

"The only reason I appeared so indecent in front of you was because I had to wrap the young master in cloth to stop the bleeding when I found him and all I had on hand were the clothes on my back. I was never given duplicates of clothing as he had perfect confidence I would keep mine in pristine condition. While you both were resting I managed to get another jacket," Sebastian explained waiting for the tea to cool before handing it over.

"Don't worry about taking care of me. I'll be fine. You should rest yourself. Holy water is going to be harder to recover from than a normal wound," Acacia advised.

"I have no bed to rest in. I have never needed one. Demons don't require sleep," Sebastian tolerantly explained.

Acacia started to get up, "well if you can work with a wound so can I."

Sebastian appeared right before her and Acacia continued, "you can rest in my bed. It's fucking big enough."

"Will that calm you down and rid you of these crazy thoughts of getting up?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, "what kind of a man puts up this much of a fight to get in a girl's bed? Yes it will."

Sebastian made sure he got all the way on the other side of the king sized bed. He lay stiff as a board...he really hadn't slept before.

"Damn as much as you've seen Ceil sleep I thought you would know how to a bit better," Acacia giggled.

Sebastian looked insulted, "I'm doing exactly as you do."

"No. First of all nobody sleeps in their normal day clothes. I am guessing you don't have sleepwear so you would normally take off your shirt at least. Most guys sleep in their undergarments," she explained while unbuttoning his jacket.

"If Ceil calls and finds me half nude as you propose," he challenged grabbing her hand.

"You are one hell of a butler. I believe in your abilities for a quick change. Ok so next for normal sleeping check list you lay down."

"I was doing that."

"Not right. Here just lay down," Acacia instructed.

Sebastian followed orders and resumed the stiff position. Acacia sat on his abs and started to rub his shoulders and neck then work her way down his arms, "see your muscles are supposed to feel like that."

Acacia got off of him and put her hand over his eyes, "the last part is to close your eyes and think of nothing."

After that she slid back to her side of the bed and followed her own advice letting sleep grip her weary body and aching muscles. She was pulled out a serene sleep to be greeted by an uncharacteristic thunderstorm at the end of February. She refused to disturb Sebastian who actually was asleep to her surprise; she curled in the fetal position under the covers. She kept her sobs to whimpers and made sure her eyes were clenched shut so they would not be greeted by those terrible flashes. With every flash _his _face would be illuminated and every roll of thunder was another beating.

Before fear could burrow any deeper Acacia felt a those strong arms envelope her; she found herself next to that bear chest. Instead of thunder the lull of heartbeat filled her ears. That terrible contorted face melted with Sebastian's memories connected with his deepest emotions.

Desperation. Ceil falls to the floor gripping his chest. His breathing is shallow at best. He falls into unconsciousness.

Anticipation. Ceil watches Sebastian take a blow for him. Blood runs from Sebastian's body. The shadowy undefined figure falls and as Sebastian turns around Ceil falls into him. Sebastian strokes Ceil's hair as Sebastian looks at his own contract with a smile as he thinks "blood draws him closer…even more delicate."

Failure. In a dimly lit basement Sebastian steps in a puddle of blood only a few paces in his eyes land on Ceil spattered with blood and…

Acacia was pulled from the depths of his soul to look into those crimson pools as the silken voice cooed, "it's over."

"Oh," was her reply until she realized her body and how close she was to Sebastian in bed. A blush rose to her cheeks immediately as she stammered, "I'm sorry I just…"

Sebastian placed his long finger on Acacia's lips, "I must go the young master is calling me."

She watched Sebastian change and go return immediately to his butler mode as he left the room. The bed felt so much colder than she had expected without him next to her.

"Dumbass! He probably thinks you are a fucking child with that thunderstorm. The whore in you just doesn't go away does it?" Acacia chastised herself, "I'll just have to rest tonight to get back on the job tomorrow no matter what."

Sleep somehow found her without any trepidation.

Acacia swelled with pride putting on a new simple black servants dress without any help. With the dress knee high brown boots were laid out by Sebastian undoubtedly. Acacia decided to surprise both of them by making Ceil his earl grey tea before Sebastian could. She had been sleeping so long that she arose the next morning before the sun could. She slipped out her door as silently as possible so she would not attract attention from the observant butler who would undoubtedly tell her to continue resting. After a few minutes of bumbling through the dark she managed to find the kitchen and the tea and prepare it flawlessly. To her surprise finding Ceil's room was easier than expected. The hard part would be getting in without awaking him and leaving the tea by his bed stand. Just as she mustered up the courage of slipping in the room and had a few paces inward she felt herself being swept off her feet and mouth covered. Just as she started processing that she saw herself bursting through the window silently and falling toward the icy ground.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow I am really glad that Bellatrix Lastrange pointed out that I have been spelling Ciel's name wrong the whole time . Thanks a ton for correcting me and I will be fixing that in my stories so it doesn't annoy the crap out of anyone anymore!

9

Trying to fight back from whoever thrust her out here and still had a grasp she prepared for the impact. Instead of feeling excruciating pain as expected it was only a dull thud and her captors grip loosened. Without hesitation she went and punched her captors face, and immediately regretted it. Sebastian rubbed the spot where Acacia planted the punch.

"I'm sorry!" She squealed.

Sebastian's attention was no longer on Acacia, but up to the window which they both fell. With another blink of the eye he vanished.

"What the fuck?!" Acacia growled.

She turned her concentration on the window and tried to listen for some explanation of his bizarre reaction. All she heard though was a low moan from a tired Ceil.

Fists planted themselves on her hips as she glared up to the window after a few seconds Sebastian looked down. She pointed to Sebastian and then to the ground. With a quick glance over his shoulder he sighed and jumped down.

"What the hell was that for Sebastian?!" Acacia demanded.

"Let's take a walk. I wouldn't want to disturb the young master so early in the morning. He becomes very perturbed when that happens," Sebastian prompted already a few paces ahead of Acacia.

A few moments of silence passed, "well are you avoiding my question?"

"I am trained to protect my master at all costs. I assumed the worst with somebody sneaking into his chambers at this hour. As I assessed the situation I wanted to get the potential attacker out of the room and deal some damage as quickly as possible so jumping out of the window seemed like the only logical thing to do. You were lucky I realized who it was while we were falling I was planning to bash the attacker into the ground," he sighed.

Acacia's brow furrowed as she cradled Sebastian's cheek for a moment. Her features softened as he took off the hand from his face.

"Please understand," he started, "if anyone were to see us like this they may assume we have a close bond between us."

She recoiled into herself as eyes drifted to the ground, "of course. I'm sorry that I've bothered you this whole time."

Sebastian was left standing by the dormant tree.

Acacia retreated into the kitchen making preparations for breakfast. Her concentration was enveloped in tenderizing the cold meat. She bashed it against the cold counter top as a small trickle of blood leaked from it…drop by drop. It fell from her grasp as she watched gravity suck in the meat toward its center heedlessly just to laugh as it came across the wooden barrier from its core. Her hands couldn't stop shaking.

"You alright Acacia?" a gruff voice wheezed.

She looked up as the tattooed smile covered her disappointed face, "of course."

"What the hell are you getting to work so early for?" Bard lit a cigarette that hung carelessly from his lips.

"I just couldn't sleep, and lying in bed doing nothing doesn't sound too appealing to me so I figured I would get a head start on Ciel's breakfast," her gaze never deterred from his face.

"Ah. Well let the master chef show you how to cook that meat properly!" Bard pulled a flamethrower from a cupboard.

Before Acacia could protest for her life more than the meat Sebastian stepped right in front of Acacia and grabbed the flame thrower right from Bard's hands, "don't you remember what happened last time you used this device?"

"How do you always know…" Bard mumbled into his cigarette.

"I have a sixth sense for stupidity, and it's constantly going off in this household," Sebastian glared.

Acacia bowed, "please excuse me I will go and awake Maylene and Finny."

As the day progressed Acacia kept busy just able to tolerate these spacious four walls. She had been inside for so many days progressively it was hard to tolerate. Ceil was meeting with some Duke of Some How Important, and from there had several lessons planned out ending the day with paperwork. She'd be stuck inside all day at this rate.

While Sebastian was preparing for the Duke of Who Cares Acacia forced herself to face him, "I think I should go out to the city and shop for some supplies. We seem to be low on several essentials."

"I can go out at night and get it done much more efficiently. Please do not worry. If you are…" Sebastian was cut off from a thunderous voice calling.

The two ran out and noted the tanned skin and supersaturated clothing, Prince Soma with Agni trailing behind. Acacia caught Sebastian sagging in defeat; the prince was unstoppable in these fits. Prince Soma scanned the hall passing over Sebastian and, much to Acacia's surprise, Ciel as they landed right upon her. His long strides stopped right before her as he seemed to mimic her unusual ability.

"What are you making this beautiful maiden wear?!" Prince Soma demanded. "What do you think she is ninety?"

Ciel stormed down the stairs, "what the hell gives you the right to storm into my mansion and then criticize how my servants are presented."

"Well I'm your older brother that's what," the Prince retorted.

Ciel darkened into a genuinely foul mood, "I have no family."

Acacia planted herself between the quarreling pair, "I am sorry Prince, but my master is very busy today and cannot entertain you. Perhaps instead we can arrange another date? In return for inconveniencing yourself coming out all this way may I escort you home?"

"It's his fault he came here uninvited," Ciel grumbled.

Acacia glanced back with a smile, "now is that really anyway for a lord to act? If you want anyone to take you seriously you must abide by the same social moors. Please don't worry about this matter any longer I will take care of this."

"How will you get back?" Sebastian wondered aloud.

Acacia quelled the glare about to rise, "I can walk back."

"Do you even know where the Prince abides?" Sebastian challenged.

"Sebastian, please. I think Acacia is right she should go to escort the prince. I also want you to make sure that the townhouse is alright…he lives in London, and I let him use my townhouse in the city so see to it that it would be up to my standards," Ciel demanded.

"Of course," Acacia turned to prince Soma, "well we should be off now."

Agni lead the way to the carriage he drove down as Acacia offered, "I can drive the carriage if you want."

"With all due respect you don't know where the house is," Agni smiled.

"I wouldn't want to presume to sit next to someone of his status," Acacia confessed.

"Please sit in my cabin with me. Forgive me for not offering sooner," Soma offered.

Acacia reluctantly sat in the plush seats away concealed from the chilled air. In the dark of the cabin the prince smiled as the soft morning light graced his umber skin, "so where did the respect come from? As I recall the last time we met you sat with Ciel and I at the table; I believe you said you had no interest in royalty since they had none in you. "

"Please pardon my harsh words," Acacia sighed, "I was overwhelmed at the situation. Ciel had taken to me and was offering me a job as a servant in his house as he needed a bit more of a feminine touch. Maylene, as sweet as she may be, is a bit clumsy, so he thought it would be best to find a more refined one. I it was convenient for you to come because Ciel was testing my adaptability in situations such as those and I obviously did not do very well with the impression I left on you. I am lucky to be learning so much and really I am relieved to stop working for lower end clients."

Soma touched Acacia's hand as she glanced down, "please Prince you are embarrassing me."

The carriage jerked as the door promptly swung open.

Agni's smiling face appeared, "I'm sorry for the abrupt stop Miss Acacia. It's just city traffic can be a little difficult to navigate in."

"Please just call me Acacia," she begged hating the formality.

The prince offered his hand already out of the carriage, "please let me escort you in and make you some tea to chat over. That's one thing both of our countries have in common no?"

With no real choice Acacia nodded taking his hand bracing. Acacia had to hold in her disbelief at how small the house was. How quickly she adjusted to the cavernous mansion. How long ago was it that she was only allowed a small room? Still cramped quarters always made her feel uncomfortable…like she was being interrogated.

A flash of a warm humid breeze splashing across her face surrounded by supersaturated cloth enveloped her mind. In the distance laughing filled the air with a multitude of strange scents she couldn't begin to identify.

"Acacia," a voice tinged with worry broke through.

She bowed, "I'm sorry Prince. I am not used to such treatment this is all so overwhelming still. I should be off cleaning and making sure you are well supplied like Ciel ordered then I will be out of your way in no time. Please relax like I am not even here."

His brow furrowed, "didn't you hear me earlier. I want to have a chat with you over some tea. You wouldn't refuse such a simple request would you?"

"Of course not," she reluctantly agreed.

Plush pillows lined the floor, "please sit down on a pillow. This is how we lounge in my country."

He paused for a moment as Agni served them both Chai and continued, "you have the most spectacular golden eyes I have ever seen."

"Why thank you very much but I am sure that cannot be true," she dismissed.

"Do you admit so easily to everyone what you are or am I just special?" the Prince glanced over his tea cup.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Acacia was speechless for a moment, "what do you mean? I am but a common servant."

"Indian's are much more superstitious and aware of the supernatural than you British. Please don't try to play it off as nothing," the Prince waved over Agni.

The brown liquid assaulted Acacia's nostrils, "I am truly sorry but I don't think we have anymore to say to each other."

"Your master is not expecting you until later, and I am afraid I cannot let you leave so easily. Although Ciel trust you I can't. I have heard of what your kind can do."

"My kind?! How dare you judge me off some crazy fable while I know exactly what the likes of you do. You Princes think you own people and because you have some made up power you can just tell everyone what to do and say. You always make others fight battles for you, and you know the funny thing is that they actually do it! You all promise a better country, but I've never seen it. Once you get out of your realm of pretend it's a dog eat dog world and only the strong survive. If you were to ever fall Prince you would be ripped to shreds in no time."

"I suppose we know about the same of each other…what we've heard. So let me start. My name is Soma. I came to England to learn to be independent and break away from my spoiled childish attitude."

"I'm Acacia a servant for Master Phantomhive. I wanted to work for him to get off the streets, and thought it would be much better than my previous occupation. I will do anything for him and entirely devoted. I have known my Master for a few years, although we fell out of contact in between then."

"Were you a noble?"

"No we met in rather unusual circumstances. I was in a desperate situation and Ciel was not faring much better. Unlike me he kept up his spirits and found his own way out through his own determination. His example inspired me to keep up my spirits. Although I couldn't get away on my own Ciel managed to find me and free me, and so to him I am indebted."

"Ciel was in trouble? What happened?"

"Please don't make me relive such memories, and I beg you not to bring it up with my master. It is something he is not fond of reliving."

Soma took a long sip of tea, "I guess I was wrong about you then."

"I'm sorry?"

"I thought you were a demon. A seducer of sorts that could read into people's souls and eat them. It sounds quite ridiculous to say out loud doesn't it? I suppose I let some childhood fables get the best of me no? Please excuse my brashness, but I wanted to make sure Ciel was in good hands."

"It doesn't sound ridiculous. There are men out there that seem to stoop to that level and in a way steal your soul. It's not a fable, you just have to know where to look. Enough with such dreary topics if you don't mind I would like to look around to make sure that everything is in order for you as he ordered. Although I am sure there won't be much if anything out of place with what a good butler you have," Acacia bowed and excused herself.

The townhouse had quite an assortment of colorful tapestries and exotic smells would drift up from the kitchen. She was drawn to what looked like a small study ill used if at all. As she started to clean off books making sure to read each binding quickly and see if there were any notes shoved into them her back prickled. The looming servant stood in the doorway and was striding toward her.

"Hello Agni," Acacia's voice broke.

Agni clasped Acacia's hand in the two of his, "what do you see?"

"Excuse me?"

"The Prince may not understand what you are but I do. I assure you I won't say anything if you but tell me what you see."

Acacia agreed mostly because she could tell Agni meant what he said, "a noose, with the sun setting….terror. Standing before the setting sun is Prince Soma as he orders everything to wait. Relief and gratitude. An Indian among a crowd of Englishmen…heartbreak. It's the dark of night and you bow before someone else…grief. The Prince sits before you smiling inviting you to sit down…ecstasy."

Agni pulled his hand away, "thank you. Please keep yourself safe and use it wisely. I think you have more power than you understand. If you are ever in trouble please don't hesitate to come here. You really helped out my master today."

"How so?" She wondered aloud.

"Acacia there you are! Ahh you found the messiest room in the house. You really are trained as a good servant. I have something for you!" The Prince called at the doorway.

"I don't deserve any gifts," Acacia apologized.

"Look," Soma beamed flashing a pink sari, "this fits you much more than that drab black!"

"I don't know what to say," she breathed truly confused at the linen.

Soma sensed her confusion, "it's a sari from India. Only the most beautiful women from my country get to wear them."

"Your generosity knows no bounds Prince, but I wouldn't have an occasion to wear it or a place to put it. Why don't you keep it, and if I ever need it I will take a visit and pick it up," Acacia dodged.

"Will you be joining us for dinner?" Agni extended his invitation.

"I am afraid I have encroached too much on your generosity. I really should be getting back to the estate. I am sure there are chores just waiting to be done. Thank you so much for the offer though," Acacia bowed, "I will be looking through a few more rooms and taking my leave. Please relax and act as if I am not even here."

"I don't think it fit for a young woman to be returning home at this hour," Soma protested.

"I know these streets quite well, and exactly where to avoid. I will be fine," she retorted.

"You really are stubborn aren't you? Well alright," The prince sighed as he walked away.

Acacia rummaged through a few more rooms and cleaned up a few things here and there, but overall the place was pristine. The moon was just starting to rise and she couldn't help but stare out the window. The moon lit up everything in such a terrifying and beautiful way.

A knock at the Prince's door caught Acacia's attention. She started to gather her things and planned to slip out a back way to make sure she didn't intrude on another guest. A quick note explaining her sudden disappearance would suffice.

As she made her way down the stairs as silently as possible Prince Soma called, "there you are! If you are all done I have someone who wants to see you."

"Me?" She gasped.

The prince led her toward the doorway where just outside that figure loomed. Sebastian.

"I knew the Phantomhive's were too much of gentlemen to let a lady travel home by herself," the prince sighed, "send my regards to Ciel in appreciation for letting us borrow your servant for the day."

"But of course," Sebastian bowed, "let's go Acacia."

And she was looking forward to the walk home alone very much too. Freedom couldn't be found no matter how hard she tried, but could she blame them? It would be much too easy to run off and blather about Sebastian's little secret. She had no doubt that he could locate her and finish her off quite neatly, but how many other people she could tell and all the people they could tell…there would lie the real problem.

The wind blew cold as they walked into an alleyway and the silk voice crooned, "come let me carry you home. I will be able to get there much faster than you could on foot. "

"If people see us like this they may get the misconception that we were close," she spat.

"Nobody will see with as fast as I will go," he advanced placing his hands on her.

"Don't touch me. Please just let me be alone," she turned facing into the winter wind.

His brow furrowed, "excuse me? I am trying to get us back as efficiently as possible. It's part of my job."

"I don't understand…no I think I do and that's the problem. You're heartless. You will do whatever is necessary to get Ciel to depend on you just to prime him for your meal. I can't believe I actually thought you cared about anyone," Words poured out of Acacia's mouth faster than she could think.

"Bravi," a voice called from above, "I never thought I would get a free show when I came tonight."

Acacia's head whipped up to see an androgynous…thing…standing on the rooftop with a chainsaw and a crooked smile. Its red eyes were so similar to _his. _Long red hair trailed behind it like a flag, announcing its presence.

"Have you forgotten me so easily Sebby?" it crooned, "I knew that you'd flee from that terrible master of yours to find me. Don't worry I took care of him already so let's go."

"What the hell happened to Ciel?!" Acacia growled.

Its eyebrow raised, "don't you want an introduction first? My name is Grell, and I haven't seen you before. Are you trying to replace me with another lover?"

Acacia gapes at Sebastian in disbelief as a heavy sigh escapes his lips. He glides toward the creature faster and more gracefully than Acacia thought possible. While he floated past in unnatural speeds he directs, "go back to the mansion and check to see if the young master is there, and if so inform the other servants of the threat."

Acacia stood there dumbfounded at first at how much to take in a millisecond. She doubted it happened until the grunts of true struggle and a roar of a chainsaw clamored into Acacia's ears. Instinct, not Sebastian's directions, took over. Her legs pumped faster than she had used them in a while the catacombs of brick loomed. Deeper and deeper she fled instead of the freedom of the countryside. Her heart thrummed against her chest. Between the twists and turns she collapsed in the heart of London. The silence was oppressing.


	11. Chapter 11

Some readers have wondered exactly what Acacia's power is exactly and maybe I didn't make it clear, but when she makes skin to skin contact with a person she can see into their soul. The longer the touch the more to see. It's the essence of who they are and she sees only what leaves a dominate impression on them. It's not mind reading, but more of feeling the essence of who a person is. I hope that clarifies everything!

Oh and I know I say this every time but a new chapter will be out soon I promise. I am already halfway through it so it really won't be long and I made this chapter long for the wait! I hope you enjoy!

11

Acacia pulled herself up from the unfeeling stone toward the door. She was going out on a limb, but he did seem to care. She pounds on the door frantically it is as much of a release for her stress as it was to make sure to get attention. The tanned servant Agni approached the door cautiously until he recognized the disgruntled figure.

"Acacia what happened? Didn't Sebastian guide you home?" Agni hovered glancing over to check for injuries.

"I need to borrow a horse if possible. Ciel is in trouble. I can't really explain. I just need to borrow it now. I know it's asking a lot but…"

"I understand. Can I come and assist?"

"You have your own master to guard. I think it's better if I go alone. The less people the less conspicuous."

"Right please this way," Agni gestures toward the back.

The horse was a simple brown one, and Acacia thanked Agni quickly ignoring the prince who started to come out wondering what was happening. Rude but necessary.

The back alleys were all too familiar, but new from this speed. Ciel had to be alright. She pushed the horse harder than it ever knew escaping the city. Before she left she listened past the rhythmic galloping and pushed to hear any sort of grunt or shriek…nothing.

That was the worst part of it all, the silence the country side brought her. She dug her heels deeper into the poor beast's sides. It couldn't go fast enough for her taste. In the distance she hoped to spot the warm glow on the fresh and falling snow from the estate. Yet only the unfeeling blue chill encapsulated the Phantomhive mansion.

Once she finally reached the grounds Acacia half heartedly tied the horse down though she knew it would be too exhausted to really go anywhere and sped inside the mansion. He _had _to be there. She pressed against the heavy oaken door to the servant's quarters and made it only a few steps within the house until she had a flamethrower pointed at her face.

"Fuck Acacia. It's you," Bard let the weapon slacken, "where's Sebastian? He went over to pick you up."

"Where is Ciel?" She demanded.

"Asleep in bed. Why?"

"When's the last time you checked?"

"I don't know a few hours ago. What the hell is going on?"

"I need to check on him now!" Acacia pushed past the solid man running silently through the house with a clarity she never had before.

Bard followed closely behind, but Acacia stopped at the door and sucked in a deep breath before entering the threshold. A lump dotted the massive bed, but she had to see his face; it was for her own comfort more than anything. She looked down at the small figure, and of course while he slept he lost all airs of being an Earl and was exposed to the child he still was. Sleeping could do that to anyone…age them back years. The real key to the fountain of youth is eternal sleep.

Acacia's finger danced so lightly on his tender skin just to make sure it was warm. His breath was even and heavy. He was fine. Courage rushed through her finding the bluff that even scared Sebastian enough to send her out. Sebastian…he isn't back yet. Is he ok? Even if he hated Acacia she would hate to see Ciel upset in losing that butler.

Filled with purpose she darted out the door, "Bard get the other servants up and watch the mansion. And make sure at least one person is by Ciel at all times. I have to go again."

Bard grabbed Acacia's shoulders, "you need to explain this. I can't let you go until you do."

"I will as soon as I get back with Sebastian. This time wasted could mean his life…would you want that?"

"If he's in trouble he's gonna need more help than what you can provide."

"We need the other strong man here at the mansion guarding the master. I will suffice, and I am not as weak as I appear," Acacia darted out with a different horse pushing him to the limit like the earlier one. Her only problem was how to find the butler.

Acacia's main tactic while she rode through the country side was to yell Sebastian's name as loud as possible. If he was a demon he would have super hearing, at least that is what Acacia hoped. She was really hoping a better strategy would come to her as she rode to the city; time was not on her side though and couldn't afford to stand still.

A thought passed through her mind, what if he lured that thing out of London to draw less attention to themselves. Surely they were fighting loud enough and a massive slaughter of witnesses would be conspicuous. Sebastian would lure that thing out into the country side for sure, and if he did that then he could be anywhere.

Acacia didn't want to admit it, but she also liked this option more than anything else. Going back into the city at night by herself terrified her. She knew they would be fighting nowhere good…much too close to her old home if that's what you could even call it.

Darkness pressed hard against her and snow was dumped from the skies furiously. It made the landscape even harder to read than before. Had she been going in circles? There weren't any hoof prints, but with the rate of snow like this she couldn't be sure that they weren't covered up.

She was chilled to the bone, and her horse had become sluggish from the extra effort the thick snow provided. Her voice was cracked from the strain she put upon it. She had to stop and hope that the daylight would be friendly toward her lost cause, had to hope that Sebastian was alright, that Ciel would be sufficiently guarded.

Under a canopy of the forest there was the least snow on the ground, but the downside it was also darker here than imaginable. Acacia curled next to the horse hoping the beast would be able to provide her some warmth on this frigid night.

When had sleep crept up upon her she couldn't be sure. What she did know was that she was jostled awake when her horse was thrown into a frenzy its sensitive ears could pick up on before hers. It reared and before she could gain control of her limbs it flew off into the night. Whether her movements were staggered from her weariness or the cold she couldn't tell. Was she even moving?

She strained her ears to push through the thick fog her mind had created and hear what had frightened the animal so. The soft crunching of snow mixed with a voice that sounded miles away were all that she could process. What was it saying? Was it angry? Pushing past the consuming fog was more of a challenge than she thought but she was finally able to catch a word.

"Acacia!" The voice crooned frantically.

The figure now came into her diminishing eyesight as the hint of red danced upon his eyes for a moment. Acacia forced a smile with what little reserves she had left.

"Sebastian you're okay," she squeaked.

His brows furrowed, "you ran away and tried to escape us."

A soft chuckle rolled through her body along with the tremors, "I wanted to make sure you were okay after I knew Ciel was. I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt fighting that…thing."

Sebastian grabbed Acacia's hand, "you worried about me after you gave me such a lashing just before hand?"

As if it were nothing Sebastian slipped Acacia's hand underneath his button down shirt.

"What are you doing?!" She croaked trying to pull her hands away from his iron clasp.

"You're half frozen. You need to warm up desperately if you don't want to lose any fingers of yours. You wouldn't be much help if you did."

She didn't hear him. She was lost in him already with hands so close to the heart and in the state she was in she succumbed to the power.

A red splotch flitted from the sight but was hardly noticed…anguish threatened to consume. How could he have let this happen? White blurred until it settled into one spot smooth except for the small lump with its even movement. Profound relief washed over as the tips of the silver hairs glistened. Worry? Yes worry…eyes scanned the mansion and nothing. His name…why? A horse jolted past him. A lump dusted in white…anguish almost as strong as before.

Warmth trickled through Acacia's veins and just started to reach her center when she was able to pull away. Her muscles ached from shivering, but small tremors still refused to give up the fight. The familiar figure glistened more than normal, something was off. He crawled into bed next to her and she was hit with the reality that he lay there topless next to her of his own accord.

Before a protest could formulate on her lips a long finger pressed against them, "you are still cold and need the extra body heat. I only come in such a way because it will warm you faster."

"Right for practical purposes alone," Acacia's heart throbbed in anguish. She should have felt relief he wasn't trying to take advantage of her like what had happened so many times before. A rush of unfamiliar excitement rushed through her unreasonably and had been crushed with those words of his.

Sebastian crushed his body against her as she molded against his every contour. His body was exquisitely built…for temptation purposes she assumed, "please Sebastian a little space."

"I'm sorry am I making you uncomfortable? Of course I must seem like those rats who used you so ill," worry flitted beneath the surface before he pulled away.

"It's not that. I just," curiosity got the best of her. Maybe a bit more snooping wouldn't be so bad. She pressed herself against him again trying not to let her emotions stir in any way. It was all for practical purposes nothing more, "never mind. I am colder than I thought."

Sebastian lay perfectly still wrapping himself around her without going too far. With so much skin exposed by the heart it was just too easy. Yet Sebastian was no normal mongrel she usually had to inspect. In fact, Acacia had never felt such a multifaceted person. Most people were simple rocks with varying degrees of mud coating them. But Sebastian was a diamond of the rarest sorts; each angle would reveal a new spectrum to get a better grasp of the whole.

To be in such close contact with him for so long she was able to delve deeper than the façade he normally put up. She was shocked at how much Ciel came up in affectionate emotions…also shocked at how many positive emotions he had at all. He really cared for the boy and was stuck at a conundrum of what to do with him. A war she never knew could exist in a person battling the most basic of instincts to annihilate him and sate his hunger with a true wish to keep Ciel safe and happy. He had found something fulfilling he never had in hell.

The hunger! It was so painful power drained from his fingertips leaking each day without replenishment. It was shocking how weak he felt, how much the hunger drained from him. It was even more shocking how much self control he had over starving himself in such a way. Every human in contact was a temptation yet he refused to indulge.

Confusion was burrowed very deeply within him. Of what? Acacia caught a glimpse of herself along with a flutter of warmth. Tingling and a fondness were what predominated ever image of herself reflected in his eyes. The harsh lashing left a deeper mark than he expected, even more than the master's harsh words. He knew he was bound to him, but her…she could be lost at anytime. A smile danced on Acacia's lips toward him leaving him reeling inside, and yet this singular emotion could not be boiled down into one word in his consciousness.

"Love," she breathed as Sebastian released his grip on her.


	12. Chapter 12

12

"Did I wake you?" Sebastian's breath grazed her ear.

"You," tears welled up in Acacia's eyes spilling over without her permission.

"You're angry with me?" Sebastian was unable to read the confusion as he slid away.

Acacia sprung grabbing his pant leg lest she was thrown into her stupor again, "why did you do this tonight?"

"I couldn't have you dying. If I just left the blankets on you it would have taken much too long to warm up."

"You were shirtless."

"It warms you…"

"I know that. Surely you also remember what I am. What I do. You wanted me to see so much?"

Silence hung in the air for a long moment before Sebastian replied, "if you were going to pass judgment I wanted you to have an informed decision. I understand if you don't really want to interact with me more than necessary."

"You have a beautiful soul; the best I've ever seen."

"A Demon? You must be more tired than I thought."

"You need help deciphering you emotions. Is that it?"

Acacia had to suppress her smugness when he sat on the bed again turned away staring into the wall as if he were confessing some atrocious sin, "as you can imagine not many demons have the opportunity to interact with humans for such an extended period of time."

Acacia nodded but was silent waiting for him to go at his own pace curious to see exactly what was on his mind. He turned with his eyes raging, "what is it? How can I do this with Ciel?"

Disappointment lashed out at Acacia that she did not come to his mind first. What she had seen was very deep, maybe so deep it hadn't entered his consciousness yet… "what binds you to him?"

He called me, though I doubt at the time he knew exactly what he was doing, and not specifically to me just anything strong enough to get him out of there. I was the only taker. To bind something such as myself to a mortal takes a hefty price, exactly one soul. To him this was nothing, he didn't believe in souls, so he eagerly agreed and I took advantage of his naivety. He knows my plan and what is coming for him. He knows my diet. He may even know that I am priming him to be a perfect meal though to what extent I'm sure he can't know."

The sour taste filled Acacia's mouth, but the transparency he showed is what kept her from going off, "it sounds like you have a solid plan. What's the matter?"

"I was hoping that's where you could help me," Sebastian's eyes flickered down, "after caring for the boy, and have him depend so much on me. He seemed to grow affectionate. I wanted to truly delude him that I care instead of view this time as my penance for what is to come. I thought I was perfectly separated from him until I saw him in such ragged condition during that last mission. Something unfamiliar tugged at me. I was able to push it out of my dominating thoughts until tonight when that son of a bitch threatened him. Said he was already gone. I couldn't control myself. I couldn't bear the thought of him being gone. Once I disposed of that filth it caused me to think of what I was planning to do after this ordeal was over."

"What are your contingency plans?"

"I had one idea I could cope with. But it would have never worked."

"What was it?"

A somber smile struck his lips, "it's truly nothing that could come into fruition."

"Well I guess it doesn't matter you found him and everything was alright."

"Until I found out that you were gone."

"What was it another order?"

"I would never have awoken the master. I would have been very unpleasant with you if you had run off."

"If I was killed though it would have made your job easy."

"I won't allow for that to happen. I can't."

"Why?"

"No reason."

"You want me to analyze emotions or not?"

"I thought you would have seen everything. Can't you identify them yourself? If not there is no point to having this conversation."

Acacia sighed, "do you know how harsh your words can be? You love Ciel and want to care for him. I guess your relationship would be something crossed between a body guard and brother. I don't think eating is at the end of any of these job descriptions."

"How can that be?"

"Well I think you were drawn because hell had nothing for you that you hadn't already experienced. Maybe playing this human role and being away from there for so long allowed for human emotions to change you. Or maybe you were never meant to be in hell. Maybe this was your destiny to find this child and care for him."

"Interesting theory…you believe in destiny?"

"I guess. It's just a thought."

"So you were destined to be abused your entire life?"

"Maybe. But maybe I was destined to end up there so eventually I could find and serve Ciel. Anyway I just thought of another theory. Maybe it's the denial of eating souls and succumbing into your most basic animalistic wishes. Maybe from that sacrifice you gain something more out of it."

"They get more and more amusing as you ponder."

"Is that so?" Acacia huffed.

Sebastian stared right into Acacia's eyes, "can I ask you one more question?"

"Sure I guess. I never gave you a limit."

"You have to promise to answer honestly no matter what."

"Fine."

"You said I loved Ciel but I thought…well I mean can love manifest itself in different forms?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You promised you would answer my question remember?"

"Yes it can. Not all love is the same."

"Then surely you saw how I felt about you. Acacia I truly care for you. Is there any way that feeling could be reciprocated?"

Acacia was unable to answer. This was all so abrupt, "what brought all of this on?"

"You humans are so weak, and after almost losing you for a second time I needed to say something just so I wouldn't spend the rest of eternity wondering what happened."

"Rest of eternity? You would have all of eternity to grill me. You still plan to dwell in Hell right?"

"Don't you ever damn yourself like that you are much better than Hell."

Acacia couldn't suppress the smile, "so you don't want me to answer you huh?"

"Don't try to distract me now."

"If what they say about love is true, about how it is supposed to last for eternity, then isn't loving you damning myself already? You should have thought of that one before I met you. I don't want to be where you're not."

It was Sebastian's turn to be silent, as his pallid hands bunched up into themselves. Without warning he swiftly got up already halfway across the room. Acacia threw herself off the bed, half realizing she was only in her undergarments, and clung onto him.

"Don't leave me," she whimpered, "I don't want to be alone again. I'm so tired of solitude."

He was stuck frozen or nervous she didn't have enough concentration to read him, but knew what she was taught to do in these situations. The only difference was she wanted to do it. She traced the tips of her fingers down the contours of his arms. Her lips explored his collarbone to his neck and jaw line until she dared to meld her lips against his. Sebastian's resistance was only momentary and apparently her lips had worked his enough for him to open wider and let her in. Her tongue danced lightly along his as their bodies meshed together. Acacia started to feel lightheaded as her pulse pounded in her very core.

She felt like she was being ripped apart slowly, but she couldn't gasp and pull away like instincts should have told her. Instead she pressed herself harder toward him with the only rational response her body gave toward the pain was her nails digging into his perfect skin. It felt as though a dull butter knife was jammed in her throat and was pulled downward inch by inch unable to slip into unconsciousness. Blackness lapped against the edges of her vision and she fought very hard against it trying to take in every aspect of Sebastian, but the black wave finally crashed down upon her and she was swept in the undercurrent.

Acacia fell limp in Sebastian's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

13

(Sebastian's POV)

It was so easy, and Acacia even offered herself to him. No questions. The primitive side started to take over consuming him. Something nagged at him when that body started to lose its warmth telling him it was wrong despite the exotic flavor. He almost returned to his conscious self until Acacia pressed herself closer to him. She knew at this point what was happening so did she want this fate? The one question that arose in his thoughts let him delve deeper into her soul. She had to be savored, have little pieces ripped apart to taste the agony and bliss mixed into one. She had the perfect bouquet. He was losing himself in her.

Acacia's weight fell solidly into him and he was her only support.

It took a moment for him to register what this meant and the scene of her lying listlessly in the snow flashed before his eye. It was worse this agony…he was doing this to her. The pain of what he was doing should have been enough to stop himself, but she was no ordinary human. Her attachment and devotion made her simply irresistible; this was no simple lust after his body, but something more.

"Sebastian what are you doing?" A small voice quivered seeming all too far away.

That tiny insignificant voice of a small frail child who could never have survived on his own, the tenor of horror that filled it, is what pulled Sebastian away from his meal. A pull, his bondage, proved stronger than his hunger. His duty as a butler would always come first.

Sebastian lay Acacia's body on the stone floor and turned with as much composure as he could muster. He hoped he extinguished that crude side, "young master what are you doing up at such an hour?"

"I didn't order you to stop…" Ciel's voice trailed apathy infesting where emotion once stayed.

Sebastian's eyebrows pulled together, "you want me to continue?"

"You were able to stop yourself from the most primal instinct you have in the middle of the act without the order of bondage," Ciel commented nonchalantly though his hand twitched before he spoke again, "is she dead?"

He couldn't answer his master he didn't know, "please excuse me for a moment."

Ciel had already understood, "I'll go back to bed and I expect to have my breakfast at the appropriate times. No excuses."

Sebastian nodded though he really paid little attention. He was bent over Acacia's body checking her vital signs which at first couldn't be detected. Could humans survive with half a soul? How was anyone supposed to know? What demon before had ever stopped?

His fingers traced her supple skin trying to detect one last time any sign of life. When he concentrated very hard he noticed a very small heartbeat. It made her all the more tempting. Would the young master mind? Did he already assume she had passed? Her face was stuck contorted in agony; though it made her more delectable it brought Sebastian back to what he was really doing. What he would live with.

He placed her back on her bed and noticed how her heart thrummed when his touch glided over it. He pulled it away resisting further temptation, but the fragile thrum dissipated altogether. He immediately pressed his ear against her chest and right when the skin touched her heart beat even stronger than before.

The only way to keep Acacia alive was to be by her side. He wouldn't have enough self control. He couldn't. It would be better to die with some soul than leave that empty shell behind, damning her to a fate worse than hell itself. He slid away bracing himself for reality of what had just happened to sink in.

Normally the pathetic tug would never have caught his attention but he couldn't help but notice. He found his red eyes reflected in her vacant ones as she held his pinky.

"Acacia," Sebastian breathed.

The only response he got from her was a step forward as she held her arms out.

"No I am leaving. You stay here," Sebastian ordered hoping to pull her out of the stupor.

Instead she melded to him once again and sighed. Sebastian held his breath hoping to ease temptation. She managed to find a way to meld closer than before on the bed. Yet it wasn't impossible. Self denial was a part of life now. He even felt somewhat…relieved? Something was different. Acacia was in the most danger possible, not just in her life on earth, but the one after too. Yet she was perfectly satisfied. She was happy.

To Sebastian's surprise he was too. When he looked down with their bodies close together it felt right.

Did that mean it was wrong? Wasn't every essence of his being an abomination? He didn't choose to be a demon, nor she a weak human. Wasn't everything he was equipped for aimed toward her destruction? Wasn't he denying all he was? Didn't Acacia offer herself totally to him no matter what that meant?

It was then he realized how perfectly he was built. Acacia's quiet words of devotion were proof enough he was her demise even if it was unintentionally. He could never let his guard down again.

"Sebastian are you awake?" Her tiny whisper shook him to his core.

Acacia started to ease herself down again. Sebastian opened his eyes shocked by the light and how it accented every strand of blond hair atop her head. He couldn't help but look away.

Acacia's fingers combed slowly through his hair. Her touch was unbelievably soothing. It was too good for him. He was meant to write in agony for eternity. He met her golden eyes and realized she was analyzing him. He took her hand and placed it on the bed.

"Are you feeling better?" His voice was hollow.

Diamonds dripped down Acacia's cheeks, "was I too weak?"

Sebastian stood, "what are you talking about?"

"You don't want me. Why then did you let me live? You should have eaten me if that was the case it would have been better."

"Never say that!" He growled unable to control himself.

"Then what? What do you want from me?!"

"Nothing."

"Are you mad? Did you finally realize how foul a person I am? Was my soul that atrocious? I should have known better than to let you see into it."

"You knew what the consequences of thrusting yourself upon me would be?"

"Of course not! You're avoiding my question."

"I am trying not to think about it."

Acacia's voice dropped again, "it was so bad?"

"You silly little girl! I don't think about it because it was so good in every sense of the word. Oh and the anguish you have stored there to top it off. Please don't push me I won't succumb to your death wish. You must know how perfect you are."

"Then why stop yourself? Did Ciel order it?" Acacia's voice exuded the snidest tone she could muster.

Sebastian focused his eyes, fixated them, as if she were the only thing that existed. It was then Acacia wished she said nothing for his act was more powerful than she could fully comprehend. She reached for him yearning to stay connected; he stepped away. Her draw grew stronger to reach for him. The thought of him leaving for good ripped her apart.

"Please," she begged.

The pain in her voice, her vulnerability, was more powerful than anger or anguish. Instincts to attack while she was at her weakest cemented him to the ground. She must have a death wish because she stood close again. The bare skin touched electrifying his senses. After a few moments she stepped away with fear in her eye. The first rational response.

It didn't last.

Acacia threw herself on him as if she wanted to dive into him, "I'm so sorry. Why do you think of yourself like that? You're mad at me. Shouldn't I be angry at you? I told you that you had the most beautiful soul I had seen. There's no way you're a monster."

"I didn't think you were so dense. Do you remember what I just did to you? What I still want to do?"

"You stopped and are resisting. Can't you feel it? We're supposed to be together. Don't you want that? I know you do."

"We're not supposed to. Can you imagine if we did? Anytime you had an urge to kiss me it would end like that."

"So we don't."

"You expect to have a relationship where we just hold hands?"

"I know a lot of other tricks. You forget my previous job so easily."

"You really sound like a demon."

"I told you I was atrocious," Acacia smiled because she knew she had already won.

"A few more minutes in bed wouldn't hurt anyone," he succumbed. Not because her persuasive skills were particularly good, but because he really couldn't imagine life without her. He didn't acknowledge the other reason…because if he drew her in even more close she would taste even _better _than before.


	14. Chapter 14

14

(Acacia's POV)

His even breathing is what Acacia consumed herself with. Instead of an unfulfilling clinging, Sebastian cradled her as well. Life was perfect at this moment. She had him and he, her. Never before had anything been like this. How could another person take up her being?

"The sun's getting high," his voice chimed in her ear.

Acacia already knew what he meant. She had to be deflated and come back down to earth, "Ciel needs us."

If she hadn't known every part of Sebastian fear would have consumed her. She would have thought that Sebastian only thought of Ciel through it all. No, she was now more certain than ever that he loved and wanted her.

A facet Sebastian never spoke aloud but what he yearned thrilled and scared her.

Sebastian and Acacia intertwined more fervently than ever before his grip stronger than she thought possible. He kissed her neck working his way up and around her face. He readjusted with his hands flashing before her view right before they laced with her hair. Something was strange…Sebastian's smile touched his face. It was then she realized the black tattoos had dissipated leaving only pallid skin. Her vision focused on the small limp on the ground. She wasn't able to focus on it earlier because of Sebastian's distraction. It was so clear, Ciel lay there lifeless.

"Will you be mine forever?" Sebastian breathed.

"Are you coming?" Sebastian asked with his head cocked to the side. He was fully clothed for the first time in what seemed like forever. Could it have only been one night?

"Let me get changed. I will be right out," Acacia was pulled from her reverie.

It was shocking in so many ways. Never before had she believed that Sebastian loved in such a committed way. Never did she think he would dispose of Ciel. Never had she seen into anyone in such a way…in her own eyes instead of just Sebastian's. It was like she was a part of him or he her. How could she fight it? Would she want to? Could she allow Ciel to be taken?

Acacia knocked on Ciel's office terrified Sebastian may have already gone through with this.

"Come in," a voice called.

She stepped through the threshold to see Ciel with his imperious look behind his desk and Sebastian standing right behind him.

It was like nothing had changed.

"It's good to have you back," Ciel started, "I see Sebastian managed to escort you back quiet well."

As Acacia stared into Ciel's eye he seemed to know everything, and deep inside that azure eye there was innocence. Yearning to relish in his age and dying to be loved. The ravaging hole inside him was quelled by Sebastian's presence but not satisfied.

"We have a mission today," Ciel almost spat, "and it involves you."

"You know I will do anything you ask," Acacia assured though she was the one that was lost.

He had already regained his composure, "the queen has been informed of the black market of people with…special abilities. It seems she has grown very curious and intent on meeting some of them. She also managed to learn that you have an ability though she is not quite sure of what and has asked me to escort you to her court. She will probably ask Sebastian and I to bust this black market business when we arrive at her court."

"So she wants me to show you there?"

"I shouldn't assume anything. I am merely pondering aloud. All she has ordered for now is for us to arrive at her palace."

"You think she will want to keep me there. Use me…" Acacia's voice dropped.

"I could be wrong," Ciel all but whispered.

"I am not loyal to her. She is as despicable as those bastards in the black market. She must have known there has been human trafficking, but only now does she act because she think that this could benefit her in some way."

"Acacia you will go and see her. I am the queen's dog and must do what she says. It's the nature of the Phantomhive family."

"So you are willing to do all of her dirty work so that the public won't know about all the corruption? You are willing to take anything for her…and for what?"

"Acacia you promised your loyalty to me unconditionally. If there is a breech in this contract you know I will have no hesitation in letting Sebastian finish where he left off last night. If you are loyal to me than you must do as I say without fighting. You are a Phantomhive servant now."

Acacia glanced toward Sebastian whose eyes had turned hollow with the sound of this threat. Right now his contract was stronger than anything else and if Ciel ordered it he would have no choice but to follow. She couldn't fight Ciel if only for Sebastian's sake. It wasn't only for his sake though…without Ciel she would still be in that hell hole. She probably would have died long ago without seeing that look of determination. She wanted to be loyal.

"Yes of course. I am sorry I spoke out against you," she bowed her head.

"Sebastian has made preparations for this trip. We will be leaving immediately," Ciel stood striding toward the door.

Acacia gaped at Sebastian's speed. She hadn't been lost in thought _that _long. He really was one hell of a butler. She was about to take her seat next to Sebastian who was driving until Ciel interrupted, "Acacia sit in the carriage with me."

She glance up at Sebastian whose eyes stayed fixated on the road ahead of him. What she wouldn't give to know what was going on under that façade. Acacia sat on the opposite bench of the young Earl staring directly at him.

"Sebastian I order you not to listen to a word Acacia or I will say until we arrive at the Queen's palace," Ciel almost yawned.

"Yes my lord," the words were perfect and the only sign of irritation was the slight lurch forward with the horses.

Acacia was alone for the first time with Ciel where Sebastian would not be just around the corner or at a quiet mummer away. A great deal of responsibility rested on Acacia's shoulders to protect Ciel.

His features stayed even, "tell me everything that happened last night."

"I'm sorry?"

"How did you survive? He ate your soul. Are you surviving without a soul? Sebastian always made it seem like a soul was essential to my survival. I should have known better."

"You're soul is the most important part of you more vital than anything else. Without it you die."

"You didn't."

"Sebastian stopped."

"So he ate part of it?"

"Yeah I guess he did…"

"That means you are living with part of your soul missing. Interesting."

"Why are you so interested?"

"It's not important."

"You're planning to try to get away at the end?"

"No of course not. A contract is a contract. I promised Sebastian a long time ago he would have my soul after he finishes off what I want."

"You want to kill your captors?"

"Of course."

"Is there any way to break the contract? Is vengeance so important to you?"

"If I were to cancel it and send him away forever before he got what I wanted, or if he let me die before I got what I wanted then it would be canceled."

"So there is a way you couldn't get eaten."

"No."

"But you just said…"

"I will get my vengeance."

"Ciel don't throw away your life so easily. I had the same captor…I want them dead too. What if I could promise you that I would get every one of those bastards? I wouldn't get killed for it. Sebastian isn't connected to me."

"No."

"Why?! You have nothing to lose," Acacia exclaimed. For a moment she would have though she saw pain in his eyes.

The carriage came to an abrupt stop and the door swung open letting the morning sun flood in the black abyss. Sebastian stood glowing with the sun wash around him with his shadow dancing on Ciel, "my lord we have reached our destination."

A brief flicker of a smile danced on Ciel's lips for just a moment before he strode out of the carriage. The Master and his butler walked side by side. It was then Acacia realized why Ciel refused. Because he had something to lose…Sebastian's presence.

Acacia practically leapt out of the carriage letting the queen's servants deal with it. Her mind was filled with a singular thought; she would keep Ciel safe from himself no matter what the cost. Could she blame Ciel for wanting to stay with Sebastian though? There was something intoxicating about his presence. Isn't that what she wanted? Could she manage?


	15. Chapter 15

I of course appreciate your input and even a simple "this is great" or "I love this story" always helps to keep me motivated on writing so please don't hesitate to leave a review. A special thanks goes out to Princes de la Luna, thenolifequeen, ani-sand, and kookie-chan for consistently reviewing and helping me keep writing every step of the way. Also for Crunch Berry Baroness for giving thoughtful and editing review that I should have caught much much earlier. Oh well better late than never. Thanks to all those who fav and watch this story! Please enjoy!

15

Acacia's mind had been fluttering around so many other places she didn't take notice of the queen's castle until she was in the middle of it. The grandiose of it was able to worm it's was in her very distracted consciousness. The decadence lay heavy in the atmosphere.

"Wow," was all Acacia managed to grasp at.

She didn't know what to expect, but she never imagined that such wealth really existed. Acacia bit down hard on her lip remembering the desperate poverty she live in and around for so long. What she had to do to get by. Then England throws this in the average person's face. The queen couldn't manage to hire soldiers' to do a job she trusted with a 12 year old?

She almost ran into Sebastian because she was so distracted with her surroundings. Acacia quelled her rage that even a demon would have to stoop to this disgusting mortal. Still she did not want to disgrace Ciel and bowed to the Queen too.

"Please stand," she allowed while looking down from her throne, "and Ciel please bring forward you're newest servant."

Acacia met Ciel who brought her forth to the throne. The queen stood and whether it was to make sure she was not being looked down upon Acacia could not be sure.

A smile deeper than what it should be crawled across those aged lips, "a beautiful maiden as well I see. Only the best for the Phantomhives."

"Yes, I have no complaints about her service to me," Ciel robotically replied.

"May I know your name?" The smile hadn't dissipated from her face.

"Please excuse my rude behavior," Acacia suppressed bile that threatened to leak, "my name is Acacia."

"An exquisite name for a maiden like yourself. Now I am sure you must be wondering why I called upon you to come here. Before I assign Earl Phantomhive his task I want to make sure what I have heard is true. Were you apart or have you heard of there being a black market of human trafficking?" Her face settled into the serious position.

"Yes I was sold to a man who had used me for very unpleasant things for many years. That's why I am so Grateful to the Earl for liberating me and allowing me to serve him," Acacia kept her poker face tight.

"So I thought. I am ashamed my country stoops to such levels, and I am even more ashamed that it continues onto this day and age. I want to stop this terrible act and so I ask for the Earl's and your help." Her face was grave but something set her eyes alight.

"Of course whatever you want me, and that includes all that abide in my house, to do we will serve you to the best of our abilities," Ciel interrupted not giving Acacia the chance to say no. As if she would…though it was a tempting thought.

The Queen's face matched her eyes, "thank you so much. Now I hear that you have some special abilities do you not Acacia?"

"I do have one," Acacia hoped to downplay it.

"May I ask exactly what it is?"

"If my skin comes into contact with another person's I can see into their soul. How much I get to see depends on how much skin is in contact and for how long."

"Very interesting. Were there others that held unusual abilities like yours?"

"I never witnessed anyone having unusual abilities," that part wasn't a lie. Although Acacia did know of a few girls who had them she never saw them put their abilities into use.

"I see," Acacia sensed the disappointment in the Queen's tone, "may I see your ability put into practice?"

Acacia took a deep breath, "of course your majesty. Who do you want me to demonstrate on?"

"I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable looking in on a stranger. Perhaps the Earl's other servant would be the best choice. Afterward could you tell me what you saw? I am so curious!" The Queen tried to put up an innocent smile.

As if it weren't painfully obvious of what the queen was trying to do. She wanted to kill two birds with one stone. She knew something was different about Sebastian and wanted to know more about him. It was the perfect opportunity. Acacia mustered a sharp nod, "Sebastian would you please join us up here?"

As Sebastian walked up her carpeted steps Acacia didn't even need to touch him to feel his mood. He was infuriated with her. It was like Acacia was already sliding her hand across his.

The Queen interjected into Acacia's thoughts once Sebastian arrived, "is there any place in particular that lets you see the easiest. I wouldn't want to put troublesome stress on you dear."

"If I am able to put my head on his heart that would be best," Acacia suppressed her smile. She realized the scandal in her request making a man strip before her presence, but if there was a real chance that she would be separated from Sebastian she would take as much advantage of the situation as possible.

She could feel that the suggestion amused Sebastian as well although he kept a perfect façade. Acacia could also feel the daggers Ciel was throwing at her, but to correct her now would be more dangerous than some shame.

"Whatever makes you the most comfortable," the Queen said passively too anxious to care about social norms.

"Please excuse me," Sebastian kept his perfect butlery even as he stripped.

Acacia forced her eyes to glance away at the perfect figure standing before her half nude. Some shame had to be shown so the Queen didn't suspect there was anything between the two servants. Acacia couldn't risk her knowing more than she had to.

After she undid her gloves Acacia approached Sebastian cautiously. To outsiders it may have seemed that this was because she was shy, but really she wanted to memorize every line of his perfect figure. Sebastian was perfect even if he stood half nude with his clothes draped over his arm with his gloves still on. Acacia knelt before him and pressed her ear against his heart. It was hard at first to keep her eyes open, but she thought it would be best if the Queen witnessed her color change. Acacia meant to wrap her arms around Sebastian though she couldn't be sure if she did. His heartbeat and soul were to intoxicating, better than ambrosia from the Gods. To be connected to him made her feel whole.

The taste that filled his senses overwhelmed him. Not only was it the most delectable thing that he had ever consumed, but also the most satisfying. He hadn't realized everything was black until his eyes were opened and saw a limp defeated version of Acacia. Pain and yearning washed over him pulling him in opposite directions.

Seeing her eyes open was the more gratifying than her taste. Worry washes over about if he can resist. It's painful to be so close…her soul is so strong…he was stronger than ever, but it wasn't his full potential.

That cursive scrawl could not be more infuriating. He already knew the implications of what it meant. How he would separate from her. If anything happened….

Of course she would fight. She wasn't made to be a servant, but that threat Ciel made. The thought of having to kill her with his own hands with no escape…it would be worse than hell itself.

Reluctant happiness overlapped. Of course she would want him to strip before the Queen. He hoped it wasn't too tempting…that he could enjoy her presence instead of yearning to destroy it.

Her eyes refocused on reality pulling herself away from that even beat she loved so much. Acacia hoped she hadn't been connected too long.

"Do your eyes always change colors like that?" The Queen couldn't contain herself.

"Yes they do. I am not sure why or how though," Acacia muttered still under that spell.

"Can you explain what you saw?" The Queen politely reminded.

Acacia contorted her face as if it were so difficult to explain; in fact it was the most clear she had seen anything or felt anything. It was so real it almost made her breathless, "it's not like I see perfect and whole events played out. I only see what is laying most heavily on their soul or what recently happened. It's like a snippet of a scene or a few words dominated largely by an emotion."

"I think I understand. Is there anything in particular you can point out to help me?"

What a way for her to nag and get deeper, "well honestly it's not very interesting I'm sure since he's a butler. I saw your letter and felt him wondering exactly what it would be about. And the most entertaining one is Sebastian's embarrassment having to be so indecent before the queen herself. He is a little flustered by that one. Things of that nature."

"Thank you dear you have been most helpful. Yes I think I know exactly what to do now. Ciel you will go out and break up this atrocious market, and bring whom you need to help except I will need to keep Acacia here. I think it will be best to keep her with me to try and hone her abilities. I want you to bring back the major bosses alive and to make sure it's a just trial I will be using Acacia," the queen's stately voice made its appearance now.

"If I may be so bold as to make a suggestion," Acacia interrupted Ciel before he would accept, "I think it may be best to allow me to join Ciel on this mission. Since I was held captive for so long and was recently released I think it would be more efficient way to deal with the situation."

If looks could kill Ciel would have murdered Acacia the second she opened her mouth but the Queen's smile never faltered, "please Lord Phantomhive don't look at a Lady in such a way. It's unbecoming for a young man such as yourself, and I don't mind a girl who had a little backbone it reminds me of when I was young. She does point out something very reasonable, but I simply cannot hold the men prisoners for any extended period of time without giving them trial which as you might agree they may not deserve one. Perhaps the best solution would be to keep you here for a few days and train you before you go out and assist your master. Yes, I think that will be the best solution. If you wouldn't mind I would rather not delay this mission any longer than necessary so if I could keep you here and call back the Earl when I deem fit. We of course will provide for any accommodations. If that is all you are dismissed Earl Phantomhive, and expect to hear back from me in a few days."

It took everything in Acacia's power not to cry or lose her composure. She promised to serve Ciel and she would endure anything for his sake, but to be separated from what she was starting to consider her new family was harder than she imagined. Despite her best efforts she was still sentenced to this grandiose prison, "your majesty, I beg your pardon, but may I ask for one last request? As a servant of the Phantomhive's I am trained to serve my master to the limit of my capability. If I may escort him to his carriage before he leaves I would feel much more comfortable that I did everything I could for him before we were separated."

"Of course. Earl you really do only pick the best and most dedicated servants to you. When your master is off I want you to head toward the entrance again and one of my servants will be waiting to show you your accommodations for the next few days," the Queen instructed passively her mind already on other issues.

"Thank you your majesty," as if Acacia should thank her for being ripped away from everything that has given her stability and happiness in her life.

Ciel had already started off with Sebastian following close behind him. Acacia had to make sure to keep up or else she would be hopelessly lost and there would be no way to see them off. Once they had left the Queen's corridor and Acacia settled easily on Ciel's left side he decided to speak, "what were you thinking speaking against the queen like that? It could have ended very badly."

"I thought she should consider every aspect of the situation if she was going to make an informed decision. I was doing her a favor," Acacia replied more curtly than expected.

"Oh is that why you lied to her about how you never saw anyone else with powers?"

"I didn't lie I never saw them use their powers, and she didn't ask if I knew people had powers or not."

"Why keep it from her though?"

"Because I don't want her trying to exploit them like she's doing with me!" Acacia's tears were inescapable now, "it's like I am doing the same thing I did for those bastards that she is bound to kill. This is just a trial run she knows those filth are guilty but she wants to see the extent of my power and figure out a way she can use it to her advantage. She is going to take me away from my family."

Acacia bit her tongue as she realized she said too much and revealed too much of her emotions in this. If she was going to be a good servant she was supposed to be subservient and accept whatever came her way. But she wasn't inhuman and she couldn't bear the thought of being torn away from the place she was starting to love.

Ciel was at a loss for words, but as always Sebastian managed to step in and catch Ciel when he would have faltered otherwise. Sebastian ran his gloved thumb against her cheek and absorbed the tears spilling out, "Acacia everything will be alright. We won't let you slip away from us. Ciel still is his own person and you are very valuable to him. We will figure out a way to make sure that won't happen. Please just endure this and everything will go back to normal very shortly."

Acacia sucked in one last deep breath of air and blinked away the remainder of her tears. She couldn't apologize for her outburst like she should have, but she was so tired of being so polite and artificial. The thought of having to keep it up for days on end seemed impossible; she quickly pushed those thoughts aside to focus on the present. Whatever Acacia said that caught Ciel's attention seemed to be off his mind now or at least he mustered up enough strength to regain his composure. What she wouldn't give to brush against his skin and get an idea of what was weighing on him.

The rest of the walk to the carriage proved to be uneventful. Acacia assisted Ciel into his carriage and said the formal goodbyes. The real difficulty would be to part from Sebastian after everything they had been through together. The reality of him leaving hadn't set in until now and tears welled at the edges of her vision.

"Please no more tears. I can't bear to see you in this state," Sebastian crooned. Somehow his voice soothed her and whether he did that intentionally Acacia couldn't be sure.

Acacia nodded as her voice since her voice abandoned her.

Sebastian stole a few glances to make sure nobody was looking and planted a soft peck on her cheek as he dragged his lips against her skin until he reached her ear where he breathed, "I love you."

As if those few moments had not happened Sebastian got on the carriage and all too quickly they rode off into the distance. Acacia was still standing there dumbfounded. Sebastian had never before said that he loved her, sure what happened last night could be considered a physical act of love, but it was hard for Acacia to accept that as a full truth since she had been used so many ways. In his soul he even wanted to marry her, but that was just an intention that could change, and still he never uttered those words that held so much to them. He would pick now to profess something so important to keep her distracted and prevent her from throwing herself on him once again.

Her moment of ecstasy had to come to an end, and it did all too quickly. As soon as she turned and faced that monstrous labyrinth full of uncertainty her heart sank. Somehow her feet kept moving as she braced what was to come next.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Acacia never dreamed there was a place more decadent to live than the Phantomhive estate. Why would she? She never dreamed that she would stay there. Yet here she was a guest in the Queen of England's palace. Her room expanded for what seemed like an eternity and there was so much gold dripping from every corner it made Acacia dizzy. Her servant, which was a hard concept to grasp, showed her the array of gowns she had to choose from. These dresses seemed like she would be attending the biggest event of the century rather than learning.

"You will need help getting into your dress. If you want me to pick one for you I can and then escort you to tea time with the queen," the mousey servant squeaked as her eyes were downcast as if talking to someone too important and she wasted her breath. A personal dinner with the most powerful figure in the world can give that impression.

"That would be much appreciated," Acacia smiled hoping to seem more human.

It worked because the servant perked up and got more chatty, "if I may be so bold to ask what brings you here? I haven't known anyone to get a private dining time with the Queen unless they were really some important royalty."

"I suppose she is trying to impress me and show how important I am. I am not really sure," Acacia pondered aloud, "I am merely Earl Phantomhive's servant."

"Could the Earl not make it himself?"

"He accompanied me to the castle but her majesty requested my presence alone."

The servant's eye grew twice their previous size and was silent in awe with Acacia's god like capabilities. This mere servant of some child Earl was able to capture the Queen's attention. Little did the mousey servant know she was gawking at the wrong servant if she was looking for the supernatural. Her lips were pressed tighter than before when a squeak slipped out, "through these doors the Queen is waiting."

An older butler opened the door and escorted Acacia to her seat. He even pulled it out for her and pushed her back in. It was a small and more personal table. The March sun was able to break through the clouds and dance in the sun room. Despite the attempt of a quaint feel the ornate decorations still gave the room a sense of grandiose. Even the "snacks" were luscious and too much for tea time.

"I hope this will be something to please your pallet," the Queen attempted humbleness, "I need to get some meat on these bones."

"Well I cannot complain. I am fed quite well at Master Phantomhive's. He really is too generous," Acacia sipped on the bold tea to control her annoyance.

That rotten smile crept on those aging lips, "yes well I know you are not of the royal type and these formalities are getting to you. Let me be so bold and get right to business. After tea I will have a butler escort you to a room. I have a young man around your age waiting there who was raised in this castle. I want you to get all you can from him, and some of my top researchers will be watching the process to understand and help refine the phenomena. Your dedication will help expedite the process and move one to carrying a just trial on your captors."

"Of course," Acacia force a smile, "if you don't mind then please excuse me. I want to get started as soon as possible. I have been itching for too long to give these men what they deserve."

Her laugh rang through the room, "dear you are excused. You are so ambitious and vital. You remind me of a younger version of myself. Our country needs more women like you."

"Thank you. You're too kind," and with those words Acacia flitted through the door.

She was writhing within her own skin with all those false words and emotions. And to think she had to act grateful she was being displaced from her home and becoming some scientific specimen. Acacia was lost in her own head more than she thought because she didn't notice how the butler turned around and stopped to talk to her until she ran into him.

"Oh please excuse me," she blushed.

He gave a sharp nod, "I wanted to warn you to be wary of where we are traveling. One can get quite lost with where we are heading."

The pair descended an impossible amount of stairs through a catacomb of twists and turns until Acacia was lead into an unfeeling brick room. Middle aged men crowded the room with notepads and eager eyes. One stood before the rest with salt and pepper hair and piercing green eyes, "we're sorry for these accommodations but we will have no interruptions here and will not bother the Queen or any of her other guests."

Of course that is what it came down to was her. It was her castle after all.

"This," the scientist brought forth the man the Queen talked of, "is Timothy. He is best suited for this exercise."

Tim's chocolate eyes were pasted on the floor as his tousled copper hair couldn't hide him as he seemed he wanted to be. Exposing yourself and everything you are to be recorded is not the biggest thrill anyone can have. Acacia noticed a small figure in the background shifting. It was a slender young woman around Tim's age with earnest eyes and brown hair. Her eyebrows were pulled together with a crease between them that seemed to be set there permanently. She must have been there to verify what was said was true.

"Her majesty informed us that you can see more clearly the more skin contact you have. Is that correct?" A voice called from the sea of eyes.

"Well yes. If I can have access to their heart or mind, I guess even both, than my visions will come with more detail. How long I am in contact with them dictates how much I see," Acacia stared into the sea.

"To further the process we will have to ask Timothy to take of your shirt and trousers; Acacia you go down to your corset and bloomers," Another voice lost in the sea that was seemingly converging into one unit ordered.

Tim's face turned scarlet before the single unit called, "this is of course for science and will not damage anyone's reputation. Keep in mind this is for the betterment of the country."

Acacia was used to stripping to much less than this but poor Tim was just an ordinary servant. Maybe he even had a lover? Acacia almost let out a cold laugh because she would probably know all that in due time.

"Tim lay on the table over here and Acacia lay atop him. Make sure your chests and foreheads are touching. Laying on the table in this position will ensure we will be able to observe most clearly," It called, "Before you lay down will it be enough to tap you to separate or will we have to pull you apart?"

"To be safe you should go with the latter," she surprised herself at how foreign her own voice was. The woman looked away.

The Queen wasn't making her perform sex but it felt damn close. Tim lay on the cloth table with an expression that told Acacia he would rather be anywhere than here. Acacia shivered thinking about having to be close to anyone but Sebastian. She just hoped this horror would be over soon.

"We will make the visions short and get incrementally longer. We need to see exactly how length affects vision," It barely reached Acacia's consciousness.

Acacia lowered herself on the poor man. His skin was hot and his heart pounded. She whispered very quietly in his ear, "I'm sorry," before she was plunged into him.

Tall figures crowded the tiny room. Her voice rang clear. Fear lay heavy as he…

Acacia blinked a few times adjusting to the dimly lit room. She and Tim were the only thing illuminated as candles crowded the table. Like an ancient sacrifice.

"Tell us exactly what you saw," It probed.

Acacia searched for words to articulate her vision, "there were a lot of men gathered in a small room. A woman's voice whimpered and there was fear."

There was a pause until It resumed, "can you give us more details? What did the room look like? Did you see what the men or the woman looked like? Who was afraid?"

"The room was small and plain. I think there was a small window on the ear or west wall since the sun was low. Men filled the room too much to see much of anything, and they weren't well defined. They were in some uniform? Maybe soldiers? I could only hear the girl. Oh and my point of view is from Tim's eyes so he was afraid," giving so much detail of the short vision was exhausting. Explaining something so basic to someone was like explaining how to breathe.

Once Its pens stopped flying Acacia noticed a small node from the women and asked Acacia to continue. The visions did continue, and the exercise seemed to go on forever. Innumerable questions were asked about every insignificant detail and annoyed Acacia to no end while Tim suffered silently.

As time went on though there was something that intrigued Acacia.

She glided. It was the only way to describe her grace. She pulled her long chestnut hair from the tight bun and let it flow down like a waterfall freed from its prison. Pure devotion and ecstasy tingled and clouded everything. She smiled and hearing his name shot a new thrill of bliss.

Acacia's arms were sore as she looked over at Tim who was sporting a new shade of crimson. Acacia was panting and wondered why she was out of breath.

"Interesting," It commented, "what did you see?"

It wasn't as hard as before to give them what they wanted, "there was a girl with waist long brown hair undoing her bun. Tim was right behind her and she noticed him while looking at the mirror. She said his name which made him extremely happy. I assume she was his lover."

"Did you see anything else?" It's voice was surprised.

Why would It have any reason not to believe her? She tried to see through the intense happiness that did cloud part of her vision, "a kiss?" Acacia guessed.

Its voices seemed a bit amused, "is it common for you to act out what you are seeing on your subject?"

Acacia's heart sank. No wonder Tim was whiter than usual. Not only was she objectifying all of his most precious moments and putting them on display, but she _kissed _him. She looked away and saw the girl glaring heatedly at her. It was the same one, and she had to watch her love be kissed by some freak stranger. Acacia wanted to throw up. What if Sebastian was here and he had to watch that? It wasn't by any means intentional but she still felt like she had cheated on Sebastian.

"Are you alright?" It asked unconcerned.

Acacia sucked in a deep breath of air, "give me a moment."

While she was trying to remember how to breath evenly and keep her stomach contents in her own body she heard its voices floating around her.

"Do you think that type of reaction is normal for her?"

"Did he think of that memory and hope that would happen?"

"Can he manipulate her by trying to feel a certain emotion?"

Acacia tried to think if she had ever done something like that before. When she saw romantic images with Sebastian she couldn't really count anything she did since she was predisposed to romance before that. She really couldn't remember from the bordello. Those dark days were being effectively erased by the days at the mansion until just now.

"I don't know if that happens," Acacia managed to speak, "I am so wrapped up in them I might as well not have a body of my own."

"Interesting," It mumbled, "Timothy think of one of your most horrific memories you have."

Acacia forced herself to try something again and whispered sorry until she was swept away.

The sun blazed against the lush greenery. Her hand was so warm and delicate. She pulled away and a moment of anxiety lay thick until she left only a few paces away to smell a rose in bloom. She laughed.

The moonlight slipped in the musty window. Night concealed how small the room was. The bed was uncomfortably spacious without her there.

Acacia didn't open her eyes before she talked. She was exhausted and let the words spill out, "Tim was walking with the girl over there in the gardens of the palace. She stepped away and went to smell a rose. The next vision was at night in Tim's room and she was not sleeping with him and he couldn't rest without her there."

"Timothy did you try to think of something very horrendous?" It asked.

"It wasn't hard," he grumbled.

"Hrrmmm so the specimen cannot manipulate what she sees. Good," it was too pleased, "Acacia get back on and…"

"I can't," she groaned.

"Why?"

"I can't move. I'm exhausted. To do this on a total stranger is hard and give all the details. You want to know exactly where and what is happening so I have to get my bearings. To meld with someone like that so closely for hours it's just easier if I know them and can work longer. I need a break," Acacia pleaded trying to make them understand.

"Timothy lay on top of Acacia now," it ordered.

"What?" He tried to shuffle off but the table shook as his body resounded with a solid thud.

Acacia couldn't move much less open her eyes to understand what was going on. She heard some futile protests from Tim and screeches of anger from his lover behind him. Cold hands covered Acacia ripping off everything and she was cold for a moment.

"We need to see what would happen if we push her this far. It's for science!"

"No!"

She was shivering until his nude body was shoved atop of hers.

"Do her or your girl will be defiled."

"I'm sorry," Tim breathed into Acacia's ear before he consumed her.

Anguish, shame. Blood spilled. Dripping as red covered the vision. She was safe…

Blackness. Numbness.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Acacia awoke in an overly plush bed bombarded with regal colors everywhere. It hadn't been a nightmare…well only a living one. Her body ached, but the worst thing was that her head felt like there was fog swirling about clouding most everything. At least she was alone.

"I see you've awoken."

Fuck.

Acacia looked over to see that decrepit face plastered with a practiced sad smile. Her blood seethed even in this state. How dare she come in here apologetic like she didn't know what would happen.

"I know that my words will never be enough, but I am so sorry for what happened. I specifically told them never to go out of bounds. They were just trying to be careful really. They wanted to be sure every avenue and possibility would be covered for your safety in the long run."

"You're trying to defend what they did?"

"Of course not. I am just trying to explain the rationale so you may not feel quite as bad. I was hoping it would help. Please believe me when I say I never thought it would go so far and I am outraged it did. To show that my apology is sincere I want to offer you a job as a royal judge. I am sure you know how cold the world can be and I want you to be able to fairly prosecute the most atrocious criminals. You will be able to tell their background and get past their lies and bribes. You are the perfect judge of character and could make England the most pure land of them all. Not only that but of course you would be paid a royal salary too. I know what you went through was terrible and I promise nothing like that will ever happen again," the Queen put her ice hand atop of Acacia's in faux sympathy.

Acacia wanted to throw up at the offer. How dare she try to bribe Acacia to respect her again with power and money. She didn't care about her people, and only did good if it would make England seem more impressive to other leaders. Her vile face with the veneer of a just and caring ruler was too much to look at.

And Acacia was still looking at her face perfectly clear. She glanced down at her aged hand that still lay on hers and laughed. No, not laughed guffawed uncontrollably.

"Acacia?" Those eyebrows pulled together truly puzzled.

She managed to subdue her chortles enough to speak, "I can't see anything anymore. You don't need or want me."

"Excuse me?"

"Look at your hand. My eyes are the same and I am still having a conversation," Acacia laughed even more, "I get to go home and never have to deal with this shit again."

For the first time the Queen's eyes matched her personality, "you think Earl Phantomhive wants a broken piece of equipment like you? You were hardly acceptable as was but at least you had a redeeming quality. Now you've lost that too."

"You don't know anything about the Earl. He wouldn't…"

"You think he wouldn't mind throwing you away? If you don't advance him to his goals why would he keep you around? You are just a servant after all. You must remember your place. Now I wouldn't want to burden the Earl with having to tell you this all again, and I am more compassionate than letting you hear it all. And that butler, he was your lover wasn't he? How do you think he could even manage looking at you again knowing that you strayed to your old ways? You will work for the crown. We will fix you and you will make my country spotless. I will notify the Earl I will be keeping you here, and will send him a replacement servant. Someday you will thank me for this," She turned around and left the room.

(Sebastian's POV)

The young master tapped his slight finger on the massive oaken desk. He wore the most amusing expression with the façade of annoyed, but undertones of worry showing through. He hadn't even touched his cake yet.

"Do you need me to retrieve something for you to work on?" Sebastian suggested.

Ciel let out a short laugh, "yeah the Queen's orders for our next mission."

"Well if you have no business to attend to I am sure I can help instruct you on dancing lessons. Last I remember you still have two left feet," Sebastian let a smile creep across his face.

With a sigh Ciel pulled a desk drawer open and pulled out a stack of papers, "you may leave."

With a bow Sebastian was off into the hallway. He let his feet go as he explored the depths of his mind. He managed to categorize the rest of the day's task when he knocked on the door, "Aca…"

He let out a quiet sigh and went to reorganizing the tasks. It would only be a few days until she came back.

The evening pressed on and he went about his normal tasks without much of a thought. Preventing Bart from charring the kitchen once again, finding Maylene using shoe polish on the railings, and Finny managed to chop the garden into fragments. Of course he could recover their disasters and make sure the young master was pleased at all times. When he was irked with the incompetent servants she wasn't there with a smile on her face or to make fun of him.

Sebastian noticed the hour and realized he hadn't put Ciel to bed yet. In a flash he appeared at the young master's study and crept in to find him asleep on his desk. How thoughtless he had been to let this happen. Sebastian picked him up from the flurry of papers that surrounded him and carried him to his room. Normally he would smell the boy's bouquet and had to resist salivating. It was still sweet and lush, but it wasn't nearly as hard to resist now. Ciel did have to change so he laid him on the bed so Sebastian did not have to disturb him, and changed him there. Right as Sebastian slipped on his sleepwear and was untying his eye patch Ciel's eyes flickered open.

"Sebastian," the boy's voice was hoarse, "stay with me."

It wasn't technically an order, but Sebastian knew the intent. Once he nodded Ciel fell back asleep almost immediately. Sebastian sat in a chair to watch the moon reach its apex and then start sinking. The sky had just started to fade from black back into blue when it came. It was that something that made his skin writhe and his legs itching to run. Fear? Sebastian appeared by the young master's side to see if anything had upset him, but the child was blissfully unaware of any danger.

Sebastian's fists clenched so he wouldn't do anything rash and tried to understand the growing emotion. What would spawn such a human thing if it wasn't coming from the young master? What he believed was fear was clouding his judgment making it harder than normal to think. Sebastian gripped at the window frame to try and tame it from getting deeper…

When all of the sudden there was nothing. Human fear had vanished altogether and that made the demon even more uneasy. It was like there was a void growing slowly within him. Within him…of course! It was Acacia's fear he was feeling because she was now literally a part of him. This was not just some sort of small worry or concern but a deep rooted fear of something.

The window slid open easily enough and he was about to jump until sanity caught him off guard. How could he explain that he knew Acacia was in trouble? If he went waltzing into the castle there could be a lot of trouble for the young master. Yet how could he stand himself knowing she was suffering and he wasn't there to assist her? How could he live with himself if something happened?

"Sebastian…" his small voice stopped his train of thought, and every fiber of his being was concentrated on his master.

Ciel was sleeping, and even his sleeping voice made Sebastian turn all of his attention toward him. Even if he did try to leave while he was unconscious his murmur would distract him and could make matters much worse. He would have to hope that Acacia would be strong enough to take care of herself for a while longer.

The day trudged on and Sebastian felt the void widening. He was still a Phantomhive servant and could not let his master know anything. Perfection was the only option.

It felt as though with every action his energy would be drained more and more. While he checked on Finny to make sure his pruning wasn't too extreme he pulled of the head of a perfectly healthy rose. Then, while watching over Bard and assisting him in making lunch he burnt the master's toast. When he saw Maylene about to dust without her glasses he took her place and knocked over a small statue.

"Sebastian?" Ciel's voice was incredulous.

He bowed, "yes my lord?"

There was a long pause, "sir?"

"Your hand," was Ciel's only reply.

Sebastian looked down and while he bowed he saw his hand placed in the middle of the broken shards. It was bleeding.

"I," Sebastian was cut off.

"Maylene come and clean up this mess," Ciel ordered.

"Yes of course," she paused in awe when she saw the blood stained remnants and Sebastian's hand.

"Sebastian come with me," Ciel had already turned toward his office no doubt.

It wasn't so irksome to walk at this human pace as it usually was. Once the door was closed Ciel had stopped right in the middle of the room staring at Sebastian with confusion plastered across his face.

"What is going on?" Ciel's gaze was unfaltering.

"There is no excuse. As a servant of the Phantomhive's perfection is the only option. Please forgive me my lord."

"Sebastian I order you to tell me why you have made mistakes today."

He let out a sigh, "I ate part of Acacia's soul, but the rest of it resides with her and she is still living. I think because of that we are emotionally connected. Needless to say I don't believe she is doing well at all. If it has taken this much of a toll on my body I cannot imagine what she is going through. Of course this is all a guess since stopping in the middle of a meal is unprecedented."

"Acacia is in trouble…when did you start sensing this?"

"Late last night. I believe it's gotten progressively worse…" Sebastian trailed off and took a step backward. It felt as though the void had been filled all at once. Instead of relief though a deep sense of anger took its place until that quickly dissolved to devastation?

"Sebastian?" Ciel was openly worried.

Sebastian managed to regain his composure although it was a very thin veneer, "she's very upset. I think if we want to keep Acacia we need to get to the palace as soon as possible."

"There is no way to get there uninvited you know that. We will wait here until there is a letter from her majesty. I am sure that she will take care of Acacia she wouldn't want anything happen to her power either. You are dismissed for now."

Sebastian managed to get through more of the day and keep up his façade though it wasn't to his normal standard it would have to do for now. The deepening sense of hopelessness couldn't be shaken.

"Sebastian sir, I…I know it's not my place but if there is anything I can do to help you today please tell me," Maylene managed enough courage to talk to the butler.

His mood was so obvious that the half blind girl could see it, "thank you for your concern but just go on with your daily tasks. I am fine."

It was a good thing he was from hell and lying was second nature to him. Otherwise everything would seem completely ridiculous. Days had never trudged on so slowly before and when an unexpected knock on the door came everything seemed to freeze for a moment.

The door revealed a very well dressed man with important parchment between his hands. The seal was easy enough to recognize. Sebastian didn't think that the Queen would call them so quickly. It almost made him more nervous.

Simple politeness was easy enough to conjure up and once the messenger left Sebastian appeared at the master's office door and knocked of course.

"Come in," Ciel was obviously bored but knew better than to complain to Sebastian about it.

"A letter from the Queen arrived," Sebastian handed the envelope to Ciel.

"So quickly? I really am surprised"

"What does it say?"

"Just that her majesty wants us in the castle as soon as possible."

"If that were really the case we would be in London in a matter of minutes."

"Yes not suspicious at all. You really are attached to Acacia aren't you? I didn't think a demon could harbor real feelings."

"They aren't mine they are hers and force upon me."

Ciel smirked which was always dangerous, "you never denied caring for her."

"I.."

"Wouldn't a true butler be preparing for our journey?"

With that Sebastian left and as quick as his capabilities allowed him he gathered the horse and buggy and changed Ciel into proper attire for meeting the Queen. Now the human pace irked him more than ever. They reached the palace grounds and the overly polite servants offered to take the carriage while another escorted them inside.

They waited before the throne when the Queen waltzed out and took a look at them, "ahhh you made good time with the delivery of my message."

"Yes well we were eager to get our mission done and rid London of some of its most foul crimes," Ciel smiled, "I am sure Acacia has been trained well under your command and will greatly help expedite our mission."

"You do take your job so seriously Earl Phantomhive and I must commend you for that. But I am afraid that you will be going on without Acacia."

"Oh does she need more training?"

"I think it is best if I keep her here permanently. I of course will send you one of my best servants in return."

"Our agreement would be that you would train her then give her back your Majesty. Why the sudden change in heart?"

"It's really not a change in my heart but hers. She practically begged me to stay here. Something must have scared her very badly before you came here. Of course how could I say no to a girl like that? I am sure you are aware she has many talents Earl, but worry not I will be putting them to good use for our country," her smile was paper thin.

"Your Majesty I truly need her for our missions to bring these criminals to justice. Wouldn't she be more effective in eradicating filth in my care? I am sure your training primed her to be with me and I have been training her personally as well. To change on how she uses her powers now may take months or years. With me she can be effective immediately."

"If you can eradicate her fears with a visit then you can have her back. But if she still seems to be upset then I want her here. Her health and well being are linked to England's as well. I will have my servants show you to her room. I will keep your butler here though to brief him on your mission since I know just how eager you are to get to it."

"If I may be so bold as to speak," Sebastian interjected trying to keep his voice level, "I think the master and I should both be here when you brief us. To repeat the whole mission and then have him consider all the options and ask for my consul would slow down the process. Not only that but what we do depends greatly on if we have Acacia at our disposal. I know how worried you are for her well being too and I think if she is uncomfortable with anything it would be with me. My master has been nothing but generous with her and since I interact with her on a more personal basis with her I would guess her real problem would be with me. I wouldn't want her suffering even here because she didn't have the chance to talk with me."

For just a moment the Queen was in shock but regained her composure immediately, "ahhh Earl you really do accept nothing but the best servants in your household. Yes the two of you will be escorted by my servant over there."

Once they had turned their back to the Queen Sebastian caught a smirk on Ciel's face. The palace really was a maze but Sebastian was very apt at always knowing where he was. He had to incase there was an emergency where they had to escape. He was surprised for a moment when they stopped by a guest bedroom. I guess she was still technically a guest though the Queen had already placed Acacia as her servant.

Acacia didn't even respond to the door opening while Ciel ordered, "Acacia it's time to go home now. We need you for our next mission."

It wasn't anger or fear that Acacia felt after those words, but something different. She didn't even turn to look at Ciel when he talked. Sebastian sat on her bed and he could hear her heart leap faster but that unknown emotion deepened.

"I know what happened and why you won't talk," Sebastian started.

A tear slid down her cheek, "why are you here then? If you really knew you would shun me."

"No I felt every emotion you had. Everything. I know something terrible happened to you, but that doesn't mean you run away. You promised servitude to Ciel and the only way that you can continue on doing that is by putting on your bravest face in front of the Queen. Whatever problem you have we will fix later but now we don't have the time," Sebastian pleaded.

"Have you forgotten what our contract is? If you were to leave me Sebastian will finish what he didn't before," Ciel stayed stern, "if you really cared about him you would never make him do that. You don't have a contract and yet he is still committed to you."

Acacia touched her hand to his face, "Ciel I am worthless to you."

"In our agreement anywhere did it say you had to have your powers forever? I am going to tell her majesty that you will be coming down with us in a few minutes. You had better not make a fool of me Acacia," Ciel stormed out of the room.

"Acacia no matter what happened here it would never be enough to make me stop caring for you. I know how much fear and pain you went through. You were never conspiring or vindictive; you were only a victim to whatever was forced on you. We are connected for better or worse because I have part of your soul in me now. I swear I will kill whoever caused you that pain, and I understand if you are angry at me for not listening to your fears before this whole mess. I…don't want to lose you…especially by my own hand," Sebastian confessed everything on his mind which was unprecedented. Never before did he care about anyone enough to have to go to this extreme.

Acacia got out of the bed, "can you take these wretched clothes off of me? I…I want to go home."

Sebastian would have been elated enough on his own, but her happiness on top of it made him feel like never before. Once Acacia changed back into her simple black dress and high boots she took a slow breath in and Sebastian opened the door for her. Ciel had been waiting outside all along.

"Master what happened to you talking to the Queen?" Sebastian smiled.

"I well…"

"He didn't know where to go," Acacia gloated.

"And you do? You still get lost at home," Ciel's attention was diverted to a servant and ordered them to take them to the Queen.

Sebastian could tell that Acacia wasn't fully happy despite hearing home being uttered from Ciel's lips as well as his own. Something worried her still and Sebastian knew it was the Queen. He leaned over to whisper in her ear, "you're not alone. No matter what happens I won't leave you this time."

"What are you two whispering about back there?" Ciel's tone was a little childish.

"I was just marveling at how you seemed to get shorter from the last time I saw you," Acacia let a smile touch her lips.

Ciel heaved a little sigh but Acacia smiled like she knew it had peeved him. He still was only 12 despite all the royal titles. Still what would the Queen say to try to take Acacia away again?


	18. Chapter 18

18

(Acacia's POV)

Acacia stood before the Queen not in the decadent rich colors, but her simple black dress and tan boots. Fear lapped up over the edges of her conscious state, but with Sebastian's promise she was able to keep face. She wouldn't be kept prisoner here any longer.

"I believe our end of the bargain was fulfilled your Majesty," Ciel bowed, "if you don't mind I am rather eager to complete this duty."

"Acacia you really do have a generous master. After everything that happened here he is still willing to accept you," the Queen was not concealing her anger very well.

"Yes. Despite losing my powers Master Phantomhive still decided he wanted me to serve him. I did promise my complete allegiance to him so whatever he orders I will follow. I am blessed to have such a caring master, and your majesty you really do keep good people around you. Only the best for England I suppose. I don't want to waste your time though so please continue," Acacia was braver than she thought she could be with her.

The Queen knew she was defeated and regained her composure, "yes your mission is to abolish that filthy market of human trafficking. Dispose of the criminals in whatever means necessary, but bring the victims back to me. Depending on their circumstances and individual abilities I will place them in the best possible situation. It is the least I can do for them."

Acacia knew the translation, if the queen could not have her she would look through all the other girls in her situation and try to find one that will replace her. She knew she should stay silent for Ciel but could not withhold herself, "I am sure if you find that any of these girls hold interesting powers like I once had you will be sure to put them to good use. I am also sure the Queen would not let any accidents happen like what happened to me. The royal crown is smarter than that and certainly more pure."

"They will be in the best hands," the Queen assured with a biting undertone, "you as dismissed Earl."

Ciel bowed, "thank you your majesty."

As the three strode out of the castle Acacia expected a proper tongue lashing from Ciel. Instead of reprimanding her he said nothing. That boy was hard to read sometimes. Acacia caught Sebastian eyeing him warily as if he knew what Ciel was thinking and was distressed by it.

"Acacia why don't you accompany in the cabin? I am sure Sebastian will be able to manage the carriage by himself, and I am also sure he will not be so reckless as he was last time," Ciel shot a glare toward him.

"Of course," Acacia smiled and helped Ciel in.

Sebastian also helped Acacia in the cabin as well as she protested, "you know I am a servant just like you."

"But a proper gentleman always helps a lady. It sets a good example for the young master," Sebastian smiled.

"You know what also sets a good example? Not trying to give the poor child whiplash driving down here like a maniac. I am sure you will not be so reckless again," Acacia teased.

Once the carriage started and Ciel had not started the conversation Acacia decided she should, "thank you so much for everything back there. I'm relieved that you still wanted me."

"You love Sebastian don't you?" Acacia didn't know if Ciel had listened to what she said at all before.

"What makes you bring up this subject?" Acacia tried to cover her blush.

"Well I have never seen him act the way he does around you. He really would do anything for you, and you aren't even the one with the contract. The only reason he follows my orders is because he is physically bound to me. Other than that he would still be a demon gallivanting the world doing whatever he pleased."

"Ciel Sebastian cares for you too."

"Acacia I am not stupid."

"I am not lying! I felt it. Ciel I used to be jealous of you because he seemed to care for you more than me. It's not really measurable though. It's different how he shows his affection."

"I only bring this up because I am glad."

"What?"

"He was only able to meet you because he was under my control. When I am gone though he will not just be another demon lurking for the ruin of souls; rather he will have someone to control that side of him. I at least got one demon to stop his reign of terror."

"When you are gone? You don't really believe that Sebastian will…"

"I know he will. It was a contract one soul in exchange for his demonic power. All I could think about then was vengeance on those bastards that tortured me on that market. I had no life then and couldn't imagine ever recovering from it so I didn't care what happened. I just wanted their lives to become as miserable as mine. I still do. I didn't believe in souls back then, but I thought even if they did exist after what happened to me and how I felt there was no way I wasn't going to hell. I just wanted to drag some people down with me."

"So the added effect of you becoming attached to Sebastian was just a bonus."

"I didn't become attached to him. He is just a butler."

"You did I know it."

Ciel sighed and glanced out the window, "I did start to trust him and view him as a guardian, but I never truly cared for him. I couldn't trust him because I always knew he was a demon and to him I was just a meal. I never trusted him fully, but my delusions would get the best of me sometimes.

"That was until you came along. You saw a part of Sebastian I thought was there but could never be sure. You even changed him and made him seem more human. Now I almost wish the Queen didn't give me this mission so soon, although really I can't blame her. Part of the reason I saved you was to draw the Queen's attention to this. I knew if she knew of your powers she would take you off my hands before I left for the final journey. I used you in the beginning to get the Queens attention and finish what I had started two years ago."

"So why did you…?"

"After you stayed here a while I guess I got a little attached too. The queen hadn't said anything about you and I thought maybe she didn't know. I was relieved that I wouldn't have to face up to my grotesque motives and I actually wasn't waiting for my death. I started to believe in souls and thought maybe if a demon could change I could too. I guess it's too late for me now though. My mission is about to be fulfilled."

Acacia didn't care if she was the servant and was supposed to keep her distance. Ciel was a child dying to be loved and thought he was damned. She leapt across the cabin and hugged him letting the tears roll down her cheeks. To be so jaded at such a young age it was hard for her to handle.

"Ciel I won't let this happen," Acacia crooned.

Ciel's speech was muffled from still being hugged, "what exactly is that?"

"I won't let you lose your soul. You will live a long and happy life I promise. I want you to really feel and know that you are not in this life alone and you are truly loved," Acacia didn't let him go.

"If I really didn't want to lose my soul I could have stopped the contract long ago," Ciel pushed Acacia a bit away so he could breathe.

"How?"

"All I have to do is dismiss Sebastian."

"So why don't you?"

"I still want those bastards dead and tortured. I can't do that by myself though," Ciel's azure eye bore right through Acacia and she couldn't help but hug him again. As if that would protect him from anything.

It was burning. Everything was taken away and somehow he still survived. Loneliness ran deeper than ever.

Acacia blinked and pulled away. She almost didn't recognize what happened. Her power had returned, and she was left feeling more pity for the boy than ever. She would protect him no matter what. How could she not want to make someone who had so much potential happy? There was still hope for him even if he didn't realize it himself.

Once the carriage stopped the door swung open simultaneously. Sebastian loved to show off his powers or maybe he was just more comfortable going that speed.

Sebastian bowed and took Ciel's hand, "welcome home my lord."

Ciel had never lost composure through the whole trip, "I know you won't be late for dinner. After that we will have some planning to do."

Ciel strode ahead and Acacia was stuck in the cabin trying to get a hold of herself. Sebastian looked over to make sure Ciel was not looking back and picked Acacia up out of the carriage and swung her around, "welcome home Acacia."

Ecstasy and melancholy fought one another. Sebastian got down on one knee and kissed her ring finger, "soon enough Acacia you'll be mine."

It was just a flash of Sebastian and her standing together alone. Nobody else was in sight. The vision wasn't even long enough to distract her from reality, "we should go inside. I am sure Ciel will get very grumpy if dinner is served late."

"Of course," Sebastian agreed.

When Acacia walked through the threshold of the mansion she felt like she could breath freely again. The Phantomhive estate really had become home for her. It was hard to imagine that within a few days…maybe even hours the person who held this all together could be gone. Her home would be ripped away from her again.

Acacia was frantically thinking of a way to make Ciel happy and make him want to break the contract. If loneliness was the first emotion Acacia got from him though it would be harder than she could afford. As Acacia was losing herself in thought she learned a valuable lesson; always pay complete attention when you are using sharp objects lest you cut yourself.

"Ow!" She squealed when the knife dove into her skin.

Sebastian stiffened and Bard ran over panicked, "let me see how bad it is."

Acacia showed her hand but her curiosity was directed toward the awkward butler who excused himself, "I will get a bandage."

"Well," Bard put down her hand, "luckily you didn't cut yourself too badly. You really need to watch yourself when using stuff like this. If you're not careful accidents might happen."

"Yes I suppose you would know since you are the main one who burns down the kitchen with his impatience. Thanks for sharing your life experience," Acacia teased.

Bard elbowed her, "aww whatever. I'm just glad you're back. You really lighten the mood you know."

"Ummm…" Maylene crept through the door, "Mr. Sebastian sent me in with these bandages and said that I should help take care of you Acacia."

"Yeah don't let her bleed over the food with her clumsiness," Bard called as he started cutting the food for Acacia.

Acacia raised her eyebrow, "and where did Sebastian run off to?"

"He said the young master needed him. I'm sorry I know I am not as graceful as him but I will…" Maylene was cut off.

"Don't worry I am sure you will do a fine job in bandaging me up. It's not that big of a deal," Acacia smiled as she held out her hand.

Maylene smiled once she was done and actually didn't screw it up, "there. You know Acacia I am glad you are back. Te house felt empty without you."

"What can one extra person do with a mansion this size?" Acacia laughed.

"Well the young master and Mr. Sebastian acted different," Maylene quietly protested.

"Really how?"

"Ciel acted like he was upset or edgy or something. I am not quiet sure. Sebastian acted like I never had seen him before."

"How so?"

"Well I know nobody is perfect, but I saw Sebastian drop a statue of the lord's," Maylene breathed as if it were some type of sin, "it wasn't just then but all day he seemed off….like he was one of us instead of his usual perfect self."

"Hrrmmm interesting. I will have to use that for blackmail," Acacia laughed, "would you mind helping Bard with the cooking I have a few things to attend to since I just came back. I won't be gone long."

"You can count on me," Maylene saluted.

Acacia wondered what disaster would come of her and Sebastian not supervising the other servants. Still she couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with Sebastian. If there was an emergency she needed to be there.

It didn't take long for Acacia to run into him, "ohh uh hey there you are."

"Is something wrong?" Sebastian's head cocked.

"That was what I was about to ask you. Why'd you run off like that is everything ok?"

"Yes. It's just hard to stand the smell of your blood."

"What I thought you were a demon not a vampire!"

"I'm not. I do eat souls, but as you know human skin is such a thin layer that a soul abides right underneath. When you cut yourself it was like a fresh scent was blasted in my fac. It didn't help I already tasted how delicious you were and that your soul was longing to be reunited. You are the hardest human to resist you know that?"

"Ummm thanks I think? Anyway I left Bard and Maylene in the kitchen alone because I thought something was wrong so I think we both need to be down there to stop any disasters that are bound to happen," Acacia dragged Sebastian toward the kitchen not giving him the chance to refuse.

As expected there was a mess in the kitchen, but nothing Sebastian couldn't fix. Sebastian was so good he even had the spare time to make a gourmet salad with the master's fillet mignonette. Ciel was served the exceptional dinner right on time and stood behind the master so he would not eat alone.

"Sebastian," Ciel causally called.

"Yes my lord?" Sebastian bowed reflexively.

"Go make preparations for our trip tonight. I want to get this over with as quickly as possible," Ciel waved his fork nonchalantly.

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow, "tonight? Are you sure you want to rush into this? You do realize the consequences."

"That was an order," Ciel glared down.

Acacia's heart dropped. She would only have a few hours left with Ciel at this rate. He didn't want to change his mind. She couldn't let him go on this path of self destruction though. What could she do to stop it?


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone. I am soooo sorry that this took so long to publish! I just got into my freshman year of college so there was a lot to take of before I left for it and since I have been in here there has always been something going on. I promise that the Ch. 20 finale won't be months to publish because I already wrote it! So it will come out next week this time since you waited so long. Thanks for all the support through this story and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

19

Acacia watched Sebastian leave and just stared at Ciel. He was so calm on the surface. What was going on beneath? What she wouldn't give to brush against his skin.

Acacia cleared her throat, "excuse me but why are you rushing into all of this?"

Ciel's blue eye bore down into her, "why bother dragging something out longer than necessary. The Queen would get very upset if…"

"Who gives a fuck about that old bitch? You know this isn't about her. Ciel once you are dead there is no coming back. Break the contract with Sebastian and let me take care of your vendetta, we share the same one remember?"

"You are dismissed Acacia. Please go and help Sebastian with the preparations and let me eat alone in peace," Ciel waved his hand while putting is attention back to the meal before him.

"I am not bound to you the same way Sebastian is, and I am not just going to let this drop and order me away. I won't let you throw your life away!" Acacia stood planted to the ground before him.

Ciel just continued eat for a moment and in the most even tone called, "Sebastian would you please come in here?"

Without raising his voice or calling again Sebastian appeared, "yes my lord?"

"Please escort Acacia out of my presence. I think she is very nervous about this upcoming mission," Ciel muttered behind his napkin.

Sebastian bowed and did what he was told. Acacia didn't put up any protest against resisting him because she knew he was bound to Ciel…well that and he was a demon. Once she got out of the room Sebastian let out a sigh.

"What you're mad at me?" Acacia spat.

"We both knew this day was coming. You didn't know how soon," Sebastian sighed trying to console her, "after everything is done I can be completely loyal to you."

"Sebastian, if that is the cost I don't want it. Can't you break off the contract with him?"

"I am truly his servant. There is nothing I can do to break what he started. I must heed his every word until he is through with me or the contract is fulfilled," Sebastian paused for a moment with his crimson eyes boring into Acacia, "you're upset I can feel it. What's wrong?"

"I…I feel like I finally made a home here. I mean when I was in that fucking castle with that bitch of a woman I was only able to bear it because I thought I would have a home to go back to. You know how I felt when I thought that was taken from me."

"Do I mean nothing to you?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I of course needed you to be there if it my home was going to be complete, but for a home that is whole that means I also need Ciel."

"There is nothing anybody can do to stop his fate. This has been branded on him for two years now."

"You could withhold your hunger and not eat him."

"The contract wouldn't be complete until I do, and it's not like I have a choice in the matter. If I don't fulfill my end Ciel's soul will be dragged to hell waiting for my return there. If you remember the first time our skin touched and the images you were left with you will remember that is not the most pleasant place to be."

"Isn't that where he's going if you…"

"No, he will just become a part of me."

"I can't talk about this anymore," Acacia whimpered.

Sebastian nodded, "let's not dwell on such things."

For a while the two servants gathered what they would need for the journey. Sebastian went out to tend the horses while Acacia was left inside to tidy everything up and make sure nothing was out of place. Every room she entered in she looked at for a long time and tried to remember their smell and feeling before everything would change. Acacia couldn't help but wonder if Ciel was doing the same thing right now. It didn't have to be like this all Ciel had to do was cancel the contract.

Once Acacia finished making Ciel's bed she let out a long sigh with a gasp to follow from the unexpected voice from behind, "our chariot awaits."

She turned around with Sebastian looking the same as always and fell into him. She wanted more than anything to keep her little piece of heaven intact, but with a demon and a hell contract that was harder than she ever expected. How was she supposed to go on with this? She racked her brain to figure out a way to stop this insanity, but nothing came to mind.

"Everything will be alright love. I will take care of you and make sure that nothing happens," Sebastian crooned.

Acacia didn't correct him that the reason she was upset was not because she was returning to the most wretched place on earth, but losing a part of her family. When she emptied her tears and gaze upon his face it was so lovely and serene she wanted to cry again. How could he be ok with this? She reached up to bring Sebastian's face down to her own.

"What do you need to know?" Sebastian kept his face only inches from hers, "I will gladly tell you anything."

"It's not something that you can say. Please," her hands still yearned for him.

He sighed and gave in. Both their heads touched and of course Acacia was violently sucked into his soul.

She saw herself so clearly it almost made her feel like Sebastian's inner feelings were really her. Her face was drawn out and upset…haggard. A deep sense of guilt and worry overrode every other emotion. She had to go deeper than this though…something more.

Ciel was sitting at his desk patiently, and then disappeared. The mansion was large, and empty. It was uncomfortable and meaningless. She was there again, and lovely. It was hollow though anytime he looked away at his surroundings. There it was…pain. It was Ciel's room, and for a moment he was there, but as soon as he called "young master" he dissipated.

Acacia couldn't stop her tears from gushing down her cheeks. Why did life have to be so complicated? Never had she seen a vision so clearly before either. The intensity of emotion and clarity was too much. She pulled away from Sebastian unable to look at him.

"Acacia," Sebastian took a step toward her his gloved hand reaching to wipe away the tears.

She stepped back, "don't. I don't want this. Everything will be so wrong you go through with this. You will be so unhappy."

"Still obsessing about all of this? As long as I have you I…"

"No you won't! We can run from the Queens orders or expose her for the filthy bitch she is. The contract doesn't have to be up tonight," tears flowed down Acacia's face harder than before.

"Have you made all the sufficient preparations for the trip? I don't want to delay this any longer," Ciel's voice stunned a moment.

Acacia turn toward Ciel, "please don't do this. I can't stand the thought of returning to that wretched place. I'm so scared."

"If you are going to be this pathetic don't come. It will only hinder the mission. Sebastian let's go," Ciel turned away.

Sebastian glanced down at Acacia, "yes My Lord."

They were walking down a long hallway. When did the mansion get so big? She almost lost sight of them before she ran and grabbed a hold of Ciel's jacket, "wait. What kind of servant would I be if I wasn't there to accompany you in your darkest hour?"

"You must be able to keep your composure if you come," Ciel glared toward her.

"Of course, what kind of servant would I be if I couldn't even do that?"

Sebastian's eyes pulled together for a moment before his face went back to its serene position, "There is one last preparation that must be arranged…"

Fear coursed through each one of Acacia's veins threatening to cloud her judgment. She had to remember that as terrified as she felt Ciel must be going through the same thing, but he was only a child. Neither of them would fall back into this disgusting world…not with something from hell really by their side. Acacia wanted to grab Ciel's hand and squeeze it tight just in case he was getting consumed by thoughts like her own, but showcasing her freakish nature would only worsen the situation.

They both stood naked being appraised with greedy eyes and as much as she tried to block out the onlookers vile comments some slipped through.

"The dame has a nice figure. Quite the looker."

"Can't be a virgin though, but look at the boy."

"They say he's an Earl, I wonder if that bullshit is true to jack up the price."

"If I get him that is what I am gonna tell all my clients."

"Hah! We'll show him a whole new world…"

Acacia wanted more than anything to pluck each one of their tongues out. She had forgotten how vile of creatures humans could be while living with a demon. Eventually she was bought off, but was unexpected is that the same man that got her also managed to get Ciel as well. Was that Sebastian's influence at work?

They both were thrown in a gaudy room together with the underling man glaring, "you've done this sort of thing right sweetheart?"

Acacia refused to acknowledge such a dreadful man and he smirked, "that's a yes. Get the kid to look cute and innocent. I will come back for you later."

Once the man threw the door shut Acacia scuttled around the room to look for a robe to cover Ciel. There was only a satin pink robe probably meant for girls like Acacia. She sighed, but this would have to do.

Acacia slipped on the oversized robe on the fragile boy, "I'm sorry about the color and length but it's the only thing I could find. I don't get it though. Why did you come with me to be auctioned off? I thought I was going to be leading you all in until I found the man that betrayed you and let Sebastian finish the job."

"That's the problem. Sebastian would be doing it. It's my revenge," Ciel looked Acacia right in the eye.

"If you wanted to do it by yourself all along why the fuck would you throw away your soul to a demon? It's pointless! Call it off now! It is not too late."

"Sebastian will be put to use until the very end. I will get the pleasure of delivering the final blow though," Ciel paced the room examining it.

"Ciel Sebastian doesn't want to do this to you! He cares about you!"

"But he loves you. A servant cannot serve two masters, and I already know who he would pick."

"It's not a choice Ciel. You know he has to do whatever you tell him. This is your suicidal binge not his. Please he doesn't have to choose. You can love more than one person. Please Ciel we can be a family," Acacia begged on her knees.

"Get up. You are embarrassing yourself," Ciel glowered.

"I don't care as long as it gets you to stop this madness I will be humiliated for the rest of my life if that is what it would take. I don't want to lose you Ciel," Acacia was weeping and groveling desperate for anything to work.

Acacia heard footsteps down the hallway and pulled herself together as much as possible before the presence was right behind her. She could feel it looming and waiting for her reaction just watching her with complete apathy.

She was shaking before he even spoke, "look how the scum of the earth finally returned to where they belong."

Her pimp's voice made Acacia want to recoil within herself as he continued, "not only that but you dragged the boy along back with you. I need to preserve his virginity since it is worth so much; as for your damaged goods….yes I know what you will do for the lost time. I will get to enjoy you myself and you boy will watch."

Acacia was beginning to think that everything that happened at the Phantomhive manor was a dream. Something she dreamed up, before she had woken up to her reality, because she remembered all too well how to go into the deepest recesses of herself. It was so easy to make it seem like she wasn't even in her pitiful filthy body. She was only cognizant enough to press herself close to the vile man and start kissing him. It was amazing how quickly she could be hollowed out. It was pathetic how weak she was. Time seemed to pass so slowly between and her awareness of her surroundings almost vanished completely.

Acacia was pulled out of her catatonic state with the shrill screams of the dying just outside. She hadn't dreamed everything up. He almost got distracted, but Acacia pressed herself more closely than ever and kissed the repugnant man so feverishly and undressed him with the same intensity she managed to distract him. Before she was about to let herself be defiled once again she glanced over to see Ciel she saw the flash of a blade.

She should have screamed to told him to stop. She knew letting the boy kill this awful man would lead to the completion of his vengeance. She knew it would mean obliteration, and yet she couldn't stop Ciel. She wanted him dead more than anything so that she wouldn't be subjugated to this torture any longer. As her most awful act she had ever committed she kissed the pimp so he would be silenced as Ciel plunged his blade into him.

It's strange how quickly it all could end. It was so quick that the full weight of his body fell limp atop her. Acacia pushed off the corpse and shut her eyes unwilling to own up to what she had let happen. When she finally mustered the courage to open her eyes again she saw Ciel's pale skin soiled with blood and Sebastian entering the room assessing the situation.

"You've killed him so easily?" Sebastian commented.

"Acacia kept him distracted for me and you did your end from killing off everyone else. My revenge is completed," Ciel stood unwavering with his thin hand clutching the heavy sword. His azure eyes stared perfectly into Sebastian's. There was not a shred of fear or guilt in his body.

"If your revenge is completed then so too is the contract," Sebastian went on just as easily. It was as if they were talking about what was planned for a normal day.

Acacia couldn't stand being a coward lying limp on the floor anymore. She would not be a damsel that needed saving. It was despicable. So she stood straight and tall and tried to let the fear drain out of her feet as she took the sword from Ciel, "you will get your one soul Sebastian as agreed in the contract."

Acacia slid the sword down the palm of her hand and watched Sebastian's eyes flicker dangerously and let her blood slide across his face just touching his mouth, "my soul in exchange for the services you have paid toward Ciel all these years. It's what you deserve, and you said that my soul was the most tempting. How could I not do this for my master?"

Before Sebastian could come wrestle with his instincts or Ciel bark a final order Acacia planted a kiss on Sebastian's hard pressed lips. After working on his lips for a few moments they finally parted and started willingly meshing with her. Despite the indescribable torture she was going through having her soul ripped piece to piece there was an elatedness that Acacia could not describe. She was finally getting to mesh with the one she loved completely. It was the most beautiful contrast to what she had been experiencing a few minutes earlier. If she had to go at least she would get to be with Sebastian entirely for the rest of eternity. Isn't that what lovers wanted and hoped for?

It wasn't long before she couldn't process complex thoughts so Acacia tried to soak in everything the pain and the ecstasy of losing herself completely to him. Of his perfect body melding to every curve of hers. Was there a cry or scream? Pain, pain, pain, until…bliss.

Be sure to look out for the chapter 20 finale!


	20. Chapter 20

To all of my patient and committed readers:

Thank you so much for putting up with waiting for chapters to be produced. Thank you for reviewing and giving me encouragement, and thank you for reading. I hope this final chapter pleases you. I want to rant on and on about how wonderful you all are, but instead I will just say thank you for everything. You're the best.

20

[Sebastian's POV]

Acacia lay limp against him. She was cold and stiff and there was absolutely nothing left in her soul that wasn't consumed in the most slow and painful extraction possible. Sebastian could not believe it for himself until he caught a glimpse of his pristine pallid hands where a black stain should have been. He ripped his eyes away from Acacia and stared at Ciel who sported a tear stained face and was on his knees. Two limpid azure eyes locked on to Sebastian's in disbelief.

Sebastian's body was pulsating with pleasure and power like it had never felt before. He truly was a monster. The reason Acacia dead was not due to disease or a fiend, but the person she confided in the most closely.

The most repugnant part about it was how the first feeling Sebastian felt was anger that his "meal" was over because of its perfection. It wasn't the dynamic of the pain and the purity of the soul that were the normal spices for making it so delectable, but the fact that she had given herself over freely without a contract, and actually was happy until the very end it what made it otherworldly. It was dizzying thinking about that experience.

Acacia was a fool to ever believe that someone like him could ever be considered a human. How was the night he was supposed to formally propose turn into a requiem in a matter of seconds? How could he do that to the person he cherished the most?

"She's dead," Ciel breathed.

Sebastian forgot the boy he was so ready to consume was there, "I…"

It was a first for both of them to be at a loss for words. What each had expected and prepared for, for years was shattered in a matter of moments. What was supposed to happen now? Could Sebastian just leave after everything? After Acacia sacrificed herself just so Ciel could live? Were they supposed to live together and live together like they had with the contract? Go back to that house knowing she would never be there again.

Ciel's tried to get up and be brave, but knees gave out and Sebastian caught him as if it were still his duty. Silver streams trickled down the earl's face, "she's dead because of me. Why would she throw away her life like that for me? What are we supposed to do now? What did she think would happen?"

Ciel relieved himself of the questions buzzing in both their heads. Sebastian was drained of any emotion, "we need to leave here before there is any more attention."

"And do what? How do we go back and pretend like nothing changed?" Ciel's throat clenched.

"Young Master," Sebastian couldn't help but call him that, "we will figure something out. For now I would rather not have to deal with more than what we have."

Sebastian couldn't let go of the vacant body. He wanted more than anything that if he had clutched her tight enough her soul would leap back into her body. Ciel followed Sebastian like a lost puppy, and if the situation wasn't so dismal he would smile inwardly to himself.

It was all too quickly that they returned to the suddenly abysmal mansion. Sebastian had wracked his brain, and yet there was still nothing. No hope. Ciel walked ahead of Sebastian unable to look at him carrying Acacia. Sebastian placed her gently in the basement where it was cool so nothing would happen to her body. When he rose to the main floor the other servants swarmed him about why Ciel hadn't talked to him and where Acacia was. To hear her name sent a shocking emotion that rattled his skeleton. With one hollow look he silenced all their questions and they dispersed.

There was nothing more Sebastian wanted than to be alone in the deepest depths of hell. Well besides having Acacia here by his side. His feet trudged onward to Ciel while an epiphany hit him. Maybe he could have both of what he wanted the most. Sebastian's feet quickened and Ciel's door flung open.

"I must ask permission to leave your side for a while," Sebastian rushed instead of keeping the normal formalities.

Ciel's eyes flickered up, "I don't own you anymore."

"You dare say that after Acacia's sacrifice?" Sebastian's eyes hardened.

The boy froze for a moment realizing what his former butler was proposing and managed to regain some of his old composure, "before I can grant you permission why are you leaving?"

"I might be able to get Acacia back."

"What?"

"I need to venture back to…where I came, and make a plea."

"You, a demon, is making a deal with the devil for a human soul?"

"So may I leave? Every moment we waste will make it exponentially harder to retrieve her soul."

"You are dismissed," Ciel looked away trying to hide his contorted face.

"I will come back with Acacia," Sebastian tried to console the boy.

"If I had the courage to say those words earlier then none of this would have happened," Ciel thought aloud.

Sebastian had no words of comfort to give, and so he disappeared from his master's sight and toward the basement. In another moment he was deep in the forest to open up a gate to hell. It was exhilarating to be back in his natural habitat and felt stronger than ever. He was repulsed at himself because his strength.

Dragging a human into hell caused great attention from every form of vile creature imaginable. The only good thing about his new strength was that nothing dared to come near him. Sebastian tread deeper and deeper and soon the discrepancy of strength isn't what kept demons away; rather they knew Acacia's soul was already consumed, and the smell of fresh flesh did not tempt their aged bodies any longer.

It was a long cavernous hall that Sebastian tread the most carefully. No other demons meandered here and from the beginning Sebastian could just see the throne. Bones and black rock that would sometimes shed tears of molten lava created the stark scenery, but the throne…that was the worst now that Sebastian had acquired feelings toward humans. The throne was made up of some serious sinners in their life and their bodies contorted and ripped piled on top of one another to make a throne stuck in that same position suffering for the rest of eternity. Sebastian tried not to look at their contorted faces. Tried not to think of how their faces were not something too different than what Acacia's must have looked like.

There _he _was. The visage would make any creature be plunged into the deepest depths of despair. Who commanded every single demon that wreaked havoc on the Earth, and could easily annihilate every one of those creatures himself. His eyes bore into Sebastian with curiosity, which was worse than anger. Curiosity sparked creativity, and for as long as he has been around he would have to get very creative to find a new muse.

"Ah you come so boldly up to my throne. You must want something rather badly, but you offering doesn't even have a soul. Are you trying to insult me?" The look he gave could really ice the place over.

Sebastian kneeled, "of course not. I wanted to bring you something other than a human soul. You have billions of those at your disposal. I want to offer myself as a device of your torture. Humans are so weak there is only a certain point that you can go with them until they pass out. With a demon who I am sure you have noticed just had a meal the torture would be excruciating, yet impossible to escape. I think the worst thing you could do to a demon would be extract the meal I just devoured and allow me to place it back in the body it once belonged. If I devour it again and cannot resist the temptation you would be more than welcome to repeat the process."

"Your creativity is interesting, but I think I could find another demon to perform this on. You willingness repulses me."

"Yes you could find another demon weaker than me to try this on. It might be alright, but you know I am one of the strongest in hell with the fact I am able to escape this realm and prowl the earth without nourishment. You will get to exercise the most creativity on me. It wouldn't have to be just this one soul either. Every time I look for another soul you can rip it away from me in whatever fashion you please. You can banish me from hell so I cannot retreat to heal. All I require of you is to extract this particular soul in pristine condition and return it to its body here, and the rest of eternity when I try to indulge I am yours to alleviate your boredom."

"You really convinced yourself that you actually are in love with this pathetic human. That you actually can feel what they do! Yes I will agree to this offer, because as much as I enjoy seeing your delusion and suffering because of it I know you will snap out of it, and I will have lost this opportunity."

Instead of the dread that Sebastian should have been overwhelming him there was a profound sense of relief. Acacia would be saved and he would get to spend the rest of her fleeting human life with her. A complete sense of desperation wouldn't set in until after she had left him. But those few years…they would be the spice and height of his eternal life.

[Acacia's POV]

It was nothing like she had ever experience before this shade of black. It consumed everything and there was no hint of escape from its depths. It wasn't uncomfortable just…black.

Breaking the abyss of nothingness was _his _voice. Even in whatever state she was in Sebastian was not lost upon her yet. It was of pure unrelenting agony. It consumed the black and there were flashes of his perfect body maimed and cut with his scarlet eyes open and moving. It faded back to the black, but still the sound of his suffering didn't fade for what seemed and could have been an eternity.

…

Black, but it was a human black, and it was contrasted with a lot of white that was blinding. Then another blink and the intense white that surrounded the black faded and there was a creamy peach and scarlet. She knew that shade from anywhere and another blink…blink. How did that happen? Sebastian's facial features came into full focus and his eyes were consumed. In the reflections of the red pools Acacia saw herself. A body. Upon realizing her body it came with a very odd kind of pain. She was sore in a completely new way and felt very heavy. How could she be thinking about such superfluous things when he was there right before her?

Acacia moved her lips which was quite a chore, "Sebastian."

He didn't say a thing or respond and Acacia realized that there was human darkness stopping her from his visage. She remembered how to open her eyes again and focusing on him this time was a bit easier, "Sebastian…are you mad?"

Shock consumed his face for a moment before it melded into ecstasy, "are you awake or just mumbling?"

"Since when did you treat me like a child?" Acacia would have been angrier if she wasn't so inexplicably drained.

He drew her face close to his and covered every inch of it with kisses. He really must have gone mad if he was being so affectionate for no reason. All she did was wake up in her bed in the mansion, and judging by the light it was the middle of the day.

Acacia pushed Sebastian away wanting some answers but with her push she looked like she gave him a mortal blow by the expression he wore on his face and in a low moan, "I am sorry. That was out of bounds. You have every right to abhor me."

She pulled her hand away and was about to demand he explain what went on when she noticed it was wet. When she glanced down she saw they had blood on them and that it seeped through Sebastian's pristine white shirt. Her eyebrows knitted together, "Sebastian what happened? You're bleeding!"

Acacia bolted up and ignored how dizzy she felt. Sebastian tried to mimic her moves, but collapsed back on the bed. Acacia forced coordination out of her hands and unbuttoned his shirt. He was blathering on about how she needed to rest or some bullshit, but he was actually weak from a wound. When she ripped open his shirt it looked like there was a railroad track from his collarbone to his lower stomach; then she looked around more and there was not just one railroad track marring his pristine skin but they were everywhere. She found the place where she had ripped open the haphazardly stitched skin.

"You need a doctor! I am going to get one now," Acacia tried to get up but stumbled off the bed onto the ground.

Sebastian somehow managed to muster enough strength and appear by her side and lift her back on bed, "you need to rest."

"You know about the pot calling the kettle black?"

"You're human, and you need rest."

"Would you mind telling me why? Because honestly I don't…" images of Sebastian being tortured…maimed in the most brutal ways flashed for a moment and she looked at his railroad track chest. She wanted to ask why, wanted to know the truth, but remembering his agony. It sapped everything away.

"You're resting? Being complacent," Sebastian sat on the bed leaning over her…smiling.

She reached up and pulled him close to her. She couldn't stop the sobbing, but at least he wouldn't see it, "why do I feel like I put you through that agony? I shouldn't be in my body. I remember. I put you through that didn't I?"

Sebastian pulled away with his eyes boring into hers, "Acacia you are the one who allows me to live again. In a long lazy life of a demon eventually boredom sets in. You take away from that monotony. I am nothing but relieved that you don't detest me after what I put you through. What happened to me was a just punishment and what I had to do to get you back. If you still feel bad, which I know you will, then promise me you will take care of yourself and live a long happy life with me."

"The only way I can be happy is if you get better. If a weak human girl can injure you, then you really need to rest as well because you bleeding on me is grossing me out."

The door swung open and Acacia felt like she was no more than a feather. Ciel walked in as both his azure eyes emitted such disgust, "my servants are so incompetent they are getting blood on my linen, and not only that they can't figure out to all someone to stop the bleeding you are so distracted. Do I have to treat you like children and separate you both so you are a little less enamored with one another? You are lucky Bard accompanied me."

"Ciel," Acacia although she hated herself for hurting Sebastian couldn't really regret doing what she did. Ciel still stood among them living and freed of his curse.

"Acacia you really astound me with how incompetent you are being today. You are babbling my name," Ciel scoffed as he stood right by her side as Bard attended to Sebastian's wounds.

"You really do act like a 12 year old."

"Excuse me?"

"You are acting self important."

"I am important."

Sebastian let a long smile spread across his lips, "you're a dog."

"You're a pathetic cat," Ciel snapped back.

"You two…" Acacia sighed relaxing in the plush bed.

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow, "what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing," Acacia closed her eyes.

Bard excused himself and Ciel loosened up more as Acacia looked up, "Ciel how are you doing. I am sorry that took you off guard, but I couldn't let you be so insane and throw everything away. Now everything is perfect!"

"Me being irrational? I had a contract and everything was set and in order. You were the one who went on a suicidal binge, and then Sebastian flew to hell and came back on my doorstep hardly recognizable because he was so maimed. Yes I forgot I was irrational," Ciel scoffed as he looked away as if tears threatened to well up, "well what are you planning to do once you are healed?"

"Serve you of course. That is unless you decided to fire me?" Acacia sat up.

"I promised to serve you until the end. You are still living and breathing, and so I will serve until the king falls," Sebastian willed himself to bow before Ciel.

A smile, a small one, but a smile played on Ciel's face, "then I expect to see you as soon as you are healed and maintain the status of a Phantomhive servant."

"Yes my Lord," the words flowed naturally out of Sebastian's mouth.

Ciel glided out of the room as Sebastian sprawled out back on the bed right by Acacia. They lay in comfortable silence for a while but Acacia's eyes kept drifting to the scars and guilt would swell within her. She couldn't help but kiss Sebastian's forehead, down to the hollow of his neck, and down the length of each and every one of his scars. Once she finished she looked back into his scarlet pools.

"Please don't construe this the wrong way, but why the sudden burst of affection?" Sebastian whispered with his eyes closed.

"Did it bore you? You look like you are about to fall asleep," Acacia laughed.

"Not in the least. It was very soothing I was able to relax," Sebastian sighed.

Acacia kissed each one of his closed eyes, "get some rest love."

Sebastian fell asleep easily. Acacia pulled off his jacket so he could rest more easily, and despite the large amount of sleep she surely got before she still felt exhausted. Acacia fit perfectly right beneath his arm, and found perfect sleep there.

When she opened her eyes again night blue-black sheen filled the air. Small candles dotter the room and emitted a warm glow just able to break the oppressive night, no they complimented it quite nicely. When she looked at the ground it was covered in blue forget me nots and red rose petals.

"Sebastian?" Acacia knew he had to be up to this.

Sebastian appeared out of nowhere and kissed the back of her neck and slithered around to meet Acacia's gaze. He was fully dressed which was a bit of a disappointment but Acacia couldn't help but wonder, "what is all of this for?"

"You really are the only human who could get me so terrified," Sebastian let out a long sigh and got down on one knee, "Acacia, would you give me the best moment of my eternal life and give me your hand in marriage?"

Acacia knew Sebastian wanted to marry her. She had seen it through his eyes so many times, and yet for it to actually happen was surreal, "of course my love."

The room was beautiful, but of course Sebastian out beat any of it. Everything in the moment was perfect. No more worrying about what will happen or guilt of the past, but live in the moment and appreciate every living moment of it. Right now this moment was perfect.


End file.
